Love Knows No Boundaries
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Sam arrives to take the DI’s position. Will sparks fly? Full summary inside. Collaboration with Laura AKA SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR. Plz R&R xx
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, here's another new fic from me, this time, a collaboration with Laura (SaMaNdPhIl4eVeR****). Plz R&R and tell us what you think. Luv ya all Gemz and Laura xx Btw, the italics in this chapter are flashbacks xx**

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

**Summary: Sam arrives to take the DI's position. Will sparks fly? For the purposes of this fic, Sam is married to Stuart and has been for the last 5years but she still uses her maiden name at work. The whole Sam/Abi/Hugh saga hasn't happened therefore, Abi wasn't abducted and didn't have her baby boy but she is up North at university.**

Prologue

Samantha Nixon walked through the gates of Hendon early one Monday morning. She had not been here since two weeks prior, when she had tried to run away from her problems, but as usual it hadn't worked. Her life had never been simple or easy, she wondered why she had thought that training to be a police officer would make it any better. It wasn't as if she had made the best choices in life, falling in love with someone who would later reveal himself as a child killer and having his child hadn't been the path she imagined her life to take when she was a teenager. However once she had been to university and proven to herself and most importantly to her parents that having her daughter Abigail hadn't been the end of her life, she thought that things were going to be different.

She sighed as she wandered through the familiar corridor, looking for the person who had despite his "bad boy" reputation had become her friend and most recently her boyfriend. When they first had met, she had wanted nothing to do with him, everyone knew him or perhaps knew of him, all the girls fancied the pants off of him and all of the boys wanted to be like him. They may have been all in training for one of the most difficult jobs in London, but that didn't make them anything less than normal human beings. However time had passed and somehow and she wasn't exactly sure how but they had become good friends. However he had been what she had run away from, the problem had started when he told her that he loved her and then all she could think of was how many others he had said those words to and how many others he had let down. She had been determined to not just be another of Phil Hunter's many women. She had left this place two weeks ago determined to decide what she wanted out of life and who she had wanted to be. But he hadn't really left her mind, every time something became clear, there was a voice in her head that held her back to him, back to the reasoning that she had been wrong. That it was possible that he did love her and wouldn't just leave her high and dry after she had fallen in love with him.

Sam smiled at one of her other friends but just kept walking, she needed to tell him something, something that had been an issue but now it wasn't. She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, but seeing his reaction would help her clarify it in her mind. Then out of nowhere she caught sight of the graduate's notice board, and her face fell, there he was, his name and photo, with the trademark grin. Phil Hunter, graduated one week ago. He was gone and she was alone, never to be able to tell him what she wanted. That she had been pregnant with his child and had perhaps made a mistake by running. She felt her legs begin to collapse underneath her and there in the busy corridor she sunk to the ground, she was surrounded by people, but she had never felt so alone.

Sam couldn't believe it; Phil had graduated and not even told her. She thought that he would've at least told her himself, not like this, this was no way to find out. Sam had had her chance but she'd blown it, by running away a fortnight ago. She hoped that she'd have got a chance to straighten things out between her and Phil but his graduation had stopped her from telling him about their baby. The baby that she'd miscarried. Sam eventually picked herself up off the floor, she took one last look at Phil's smiling face on the graduate's notice board and turned on her heel and left. She needed somewhere to think things through. To comprehend what had just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later, Sam walked through the gates of the local park. She walked for about 100 yards or so and then found a bench. She sat down on it, unable to comprehend what had happened. She had become what she promised herself that she wouldn't, another conquest of Phil Hunter's. He told her that he loved her and then, a fortnight later, Phil had gone._ How could he have meant it?_ Sam thought bitterly to herself.

The park was quiet; she needed some time to think. Sam thought back to the first time she saw Phil and smiled wryly to herself.

**Flashback**

_Sam wandered down the busy corridor, a pile of books in her arms. One of which was her favourite 'Criminal Profiling: Inside A Killer's Mind', she was determined to show everyone that she was up to the challenge of being a police officer as well as a mother. She looked up as someone rushed past her, knocking her sideways, her books flew into the air and she landed on the ground with a bump._

"_Don't you look where you are…" Sam started to say, until she looked at the face of the person who had knocked her over_

"_Sorry, I am running late. Are you alright?" he said as he held out his hand towards her_

"_Yeah, fine" Sam just managed to reply, she was gazing into the deep blue eyes of this man_

"_Interesting reading there" he replied, flashing her a grin as he handed her the book and turned away from her, disappearing into the crowd_

"_Thanks" she called out to him, and as she began to gather herself together, she couldn't help but think that her heart had beaten a little faster when he was next to her._

Sam felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes but she blinked them away. It was better to remember the good times than to dwell on the bad. Even though, admittedly, she had no idea what had drawn her to Phil in the first place. Sam couldn't believe what he was like, a ladies man, a bad boy, whatever you call them and yet, she still fell for him. She remembered when Phil first asked her out, even now, she still couldn't believe that he'd actually asked her out.

**Flashback**

_Sam sat reading, she looked up as someone pulled the book from her hands._

"_Hey, I was reading that" she said angrily_

"_You're always reading" came a familiar voice_

"_Perhaps that is why I get better grades than you" she said with a laugh_

"_Come on then"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Dinner"_

"_What makes you think that I would want to go to dinner with you?"_

"_Well don't you?" he said with a smile_

_Sam had no answer for this, so she snatched her book back from him and followed_

Sam subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach, remembering the baby that never was. She felt the tears well up again but she blinked them away, she didn't want to be portrayed as vulnerable. She was seen as a strong, independent woman who didn't need a man to make her happy. She recalled the moment she found out she was pregnant.

**Flashback**

_Sam was sat on the toilet seat in her rented flat. Her hands were shaking as she did the test. Two minutes passed and she looked at the result. The word pregnant blinked up at her. _

_She couldn't believe it: She was pregnant with Phil Hunter's baby._

Sam smiled to herself. In a way, she regretted ending things with Phil when he told her that he loved her. The last person to say those words to her had been Glen and he turned out to be a child killer. Maybe the fact that she'd been let down so badly by someone who told her that he loved her stopped her from letting anyone else in. Phil had told her how he felt about her and she rebuffed him.

**Flashback**

"_It's never going to work Phil" she heard herself say, trying to perhaps convince herself that these were the right words to say_

"_What this is all because I said that I loved you? Can't you just pretend that I never said it at all?" _

"_I don't want to lose you Phil, you are one of my best friends, but you said those words"_

"_Yeah, I know that I said them, but I do mean them. I love you Sam"_

"_How many others have you said that to? And what happened to them?"_

"_Sam, this is different"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't" she said fighting back the beginning of tears, she leant towards him and kissed him softly, then she turned and left him alone_

Sam had had enough of dwelling on the past. Phil was gone and he'd left her behind. Sam knew that she had to move on; she had Abi to consider too. There seemed no point on dwelling on what had happened, she couldn't change it. She had to forget him, for her own sake.

**Plz review :) **


	2. A Familiar Face in an unfamiliar Place

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thankx to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Leanne, Pippa, Laura (S-Nixon) and Lynsey for reviewing.**

**Btw, in this story, Stuart doesn't work at Sun Hill, he works at Barton Street. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz and Laura xx**

Chapter 1 – A Familiar Face in an Unfamiliar Place

**15 years later**

DI Samantha Nixon pulled her car up outside Sun Hill Station. She'd been given the DI's position after Neil got a promotion elsewhere. Sam went into the front office and spoke to PC Will Fletcher, who was on the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to see DCI Meadows, I'm the new DI," she said.

Will nodded, "take a seat, I'll be with you in a minute," he said as he picked up the phone.

A few minutes later, Will put the phone down and went over to where Sam was sitting, "the DCI will see you now, if you go up the stairs, his office is the first on the right," he explained.

"Thank you," Sam said as she stood up and began to walk towards the door.

She began to feel a little nervous, this wasn't her first DI's position, but this place did have somewhat of a reputation surrounding it, it was going to be much different to her former station, or so she had been told. She climbed the stairs quickly and headed towards the offices and with one shaking hand she knocked loudly. She heard the reply from inside and turned the doorknob, her time at Sun Hill Station was about to begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 10 minutes later, DCI Jack Meadows walked into CID with Sam in tow. DS Phil Hunter and DC's Jo Masters, Mickey Webb and Terry Perkins were discussing something when the briefing room door opened and Jack and Sam entered. Phil's head immediately turned to Sam and his jaw dropped. Jo noticed this and leant across, "close your mouth Sarge, it's not attractive," she whispered.

Phil scowled at her but did as she asked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, this couldn't have been his ex-girlfriend from fifteen years ago, but it must have been, he looked at her closely, trying to get her attention, but he couldn't.

Sam looked around her new surroundings, smiling at the people who were about to become her work colleagues, then out of the corner of her eye she saw a very familiar face, Phil Hunter worked at this station, the man who she had tried to force from her mind, but every so often she remembered him a flash of her Hendon days ran through her mind and now she was going to be his boss. She looked at him closely studying his features, he hadn't changed much, the years had been good to Phil Hunter, but what did she expect! Then she shook her head remembering that she was a married woman and this was a workplace, this wasn't fifteen years ago, many things had happened since then.

Phil's gaze was still fixed on Sam, her hair was shorter than he remembered but she still looked as beautiful as she had when they met at Hendon all those years ago. When he had accidentally, but perhaps a little on purpose knocked her over.

Everyone in the room fell silent as Jack stood in front of them and cleared his throat, "As you all know, we've been looking for a new DI since Neil got promoted. DI Nixon has agreed to fill the vacancy as of today. That's all, back to work," he said.

Everyone began to file out of the briefing room. Phil was the last to leave, he caught Sam's eye and walked over to her. She smiled at him as they wrapped their arms around each other. Sam sighed quietly as she felt his arms wrap around her again, it felt strange to be back in those arms again, so much had changed since the last time she had seen him, years had passed, it almost felt like a life time ago.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. "It's good to see you again Phil," Sam said.

"Likewise Sam," Phil replied as he looked down at the ring of Sam's finger.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked, wondering what type of guy Sam would have ended up marrying

"Why do you say he's lucky?"

"Because he's with you," Phil smiled flirtatiously at her.

Sam's eyes met his and she smiled at him, "you still know all the lines don't you?" she said, with a laugh, he really hadn't changed much at all.

Phil nodded, "what have you been up to anyway?" Sam asked.

"I got married a couple of years after leaving Hendon. Me and Cindy got divorced a few years ago,"

"You got any kids?" Sam asked, fishing for information

Phil nodded again, "two, Alfie and Madison, they live with their mums," he said.

"You could have had another one too, if things had worked out," Sam whispered, her voice so quiet that he could barely hear her, she hadn't meant to say this at that moment, but it had just happened

"What was that?" Phil asked.

Sam took a deep breath and gazed into Phil's eyes, it was now or never, she had kept the truth from him for fifteen years, kept it from everyone, it was time that he knew "when I finished things with you, back at Hendon, I don't think I was entirely honest with you,"

"About what?" Phil was interested now, Sam dumping him hadn't exactly been the best day of his life, he still remembered watching her walk away and leaving him alone with his thoughts

"When you told me that you loved me and I dumped you, I was pregnant with your child,"

Phil looked at her, shocked at what he'd just been told, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I hadn't decided what to do about the baby. That was why I took two weeks off when I dumped you. It all paled into insignificance anyway,"

"How do you mean? And can you stop saying dumped please"

"Right, sorry Phil" Sam said quickly. Then she sighed and continued "I lost the baby a couple of days before I came back. I was gonna tell you what had happened when I came back but you'd already graduated,"

"Oh Sam," Phil said. "If I'd known…" he added quickly immediately feeling guilty for his past actions again

"What could you have done?"

"I'd have been there for you Sam, surely that would've been enough,"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "we'll never know will we?" she said with a hint of sadness

"I guess not," Phil replied.

"You'd better be getting to work," Sam said, she didn't want to open up anymore painful memories, she hadn't even been here for an hour yet

Phil nodded, "Guv," he said as he began to open the briefing room door.

He left the briefing room and was confronted by his CID colleagues who, unbeknownst to Phil, had just watched the whole exchange between him and Sam. "What went on in there?" Jo asked.

"Nothing," Phil lied.

"Oh come on Sarge," Mickey said. "We saw you, what's the deal with you and DI Nixon?"

"No deal. We know each other from way back. We met at Hendon,"

"Is that all?" Terry chipped in

"This is us you are talking to Phil. We know all about you remember?" Jo added, trying to find out more information

"Yes I remember, but it's nothing, we just knew each other then" Phil replied, exasperatedly. "Haven't you lot got work to be getting on with?"

"Sarge," they all chorused as Sam left the briefing room and entered the main CID office.

Sam looked around the office, suddenly realising that everyone was looking at her, expecting her to say something. She cleared her throat loudly and began "Hi everyone I am Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon, I have transferred here from Lemma Street Station and I am looking forward to working with you all. I have heard great things about this team"

"Obviously not about you though Sarge" Jo said poking Phil on the arm

"Shut it Jo. I am trying to listen" Phil replied back quickly

"You listen, that would be the day" Terry added

"What is this, pick on Phil day?" Phil asked angrily

"No, just a normal Sun Hill day"

"Nothing is ever normal around here" Phil said with a groan

"Anyway" Sam said continuing "Today I will basically be settling in and unpacking my things, so if you need anything just ask. The real stuff starts tomorrow"

"Yes Guv" came a chorus of replies and Sam smiled and headed for her office, wondering who would come to visit her first.


	3. Some Things Never Change

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), SP-always, Leanne, Laura (S-Nixon), Amy, DetBarb and Ellyce for reviewing the previous chapter. Luv ya all, please keep reviewing luv Gemz and Laura xxxx**

Chapter 2 – Some Things Never Change

The day continued on like normal, Sam set about setting up her office, moving chairs around and pulling books from her briefcase. One in particular caught her eye, it was one that she had had for the best part of fifteen years, she pulled open the tatty cover and read the first line _"To truly delve into the mind of a killer, you must first forget every human emotion that you personally hold"_. Sam smiled wondering how many times she had read this book over the years, some people namely her parents could not understand why this part of human behaviour entranced her, she herself was not actually sure, but she knew that her life was never dull. Sam looked up as a knock pulled her from her thoughts, her first visitor "Come in" she called

"Guv, I'm Jo Masters"

"Hi Jo, what can I do for you?"

"Two PC's Will Fletcher and Sally Armstrong have just been up to see us; apparently there has been some sort of violent assault. I was wondering if you wanted to come out to the scene, it is on one of the estates, the Jasmine Allen"

"Thanks that would be good, I have heard of that estate"

"Then on the way back I could give you a small tour of Sun Hill and all of its trouble spots" Jo said with a laugh

"Sure, I will meet you downstairs in five. I have just got to make a call" Sam replied smiling as she watched Jo leave her office, clicking the door shut behind her

Sam walked back towards her desk and pushed the mountain of papers and books around to find her phone, her favourite book dropped to the floor, Sam noticed but decided to leave it there. She didn't have time to fix her office up now. She found her phone and dialled the number, after around two rings a familiar voice answered

"Hello DS Turner"

"Hey you, it's just me. I was just ringing to say hello, tell you how my morning has been" Sam said quickly and then added "and to remind you that we have that appointment at St Hugh's tomorrow morning"

"I remember" the voice snapped back at her "how could I forget?" he sounded insulted

"I'm sorry, I was only reminding you. You were the one who wanted to see this doctor; he is only the best at what he does"

"Yes he is. I'm sorry Sam; it's just been a busy morning. One of my cases has fallen over. The crucial witness has withdrawn her statement and now the case has no leg to stand on. Anyway how is the new place?"

"Alright I guess, haven't seen much of it yet. I am off out to one of the estates now"

"Sounds good, what time will you be home then?"

"Not sure, depends on the state of my office, you know how I love to be organised"

"I sure do" he replied somewhat sarcastically "I'll see you later then"

"See you later and don't worry about tomorrow I am sure that everything is fine"

"Bye Sam"

"Bye Stuart" Sam replied as the line went dead, she placed her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her coat, glancing down at her wedding ring as she did, she sighed quietly, sometimes marriage wasn't as great as everyone else claimed it to be.

Phil returned to CID later in the day. After Sam had made her little speech, he had been called out to one of the local banks, some dodgy fifties had been found and the manager had not been pleased. He wondered if this was a case that Sam would like to complete with him, it was relatively stress free, Phil's snout had already given him a name and Phil had dealt with him in the past, he was into everything criminal in Sun Hill. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer, so he decided to just walk in. He looked around, it was strewn with paperwork and most of the furniture had been moved, it looked to him that she hadn't changed when it came to organisation. She still had to have a place for everything. He walked towards her desk and as he did he kicked something on the ground, he bent over to pick it up and laughed when he saw what it was. The same book that she had been obsessed with reading when they were at Hendon, she must have read it around a thousand times. He had never read it, not once. He pulled open the first page and began to read, settling himself into her chair. He became so interested that he didn't even notice Sam returning. "Plotting to steal my job already then Phil" Sam said laughing; she wondered why he was in her office

"Oh sorry Sam, I mean Guv. It's just that I never actually read this back then and I thought perhaps now was the time" he said quickly, holding up the front cover of the book

"You never read it? It was on all of the reading lists for our subjects. How did you pass your exams?"

"That's my secret" Phil said as he got out of her chair and made his way back to the other side of the desk

"Let me guess you either cheated or charmed?"

"A little of both, I read your notes one day and then photocopied them the next day. They were brilliant"

"Phil, I spent ages on them"

"Yeah I know, that's why they were so good"

"Anyway, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to ask you about a case, but Mickey can help me instead"

"Are you sure? It would be an opportunity for us to talk" Sam asked, wondering why she was volunteering herself to work with her ex-boyfriend

"We could do that later, Seven Bells? After the shift?" Phil said with a smile

Sam looked at him closely, going out on the job with Phil was one thing, but drinks after work, that was another thing all together.

"Yes, that sounds good" Sam replied, she had meant to say no, but yes had come out instead, she smiled towards him and he smiled back at her, handing her the book as he left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts about what she was going to tell Stuart about being late. She couldn't even tell him earlier that she was working with Phil, let alone tonight having a drink with him. He was the jealous type after all.

Sam sighed deeply as she sorted out all the paperwork that was strewn across her desk. She was confused, she had no idea why she had just said yes to the drink with Phil. Sam was married and the situation had changed from the way it was 15 years ago. She had Stuart's feelings to consider too, being the jealous type; he probably wouldn't be too pleased to hear about Sam and Phil's drink.

The afternoon dragged on pretty slowly for Sam. Her office was virtually unrecognisable by the time she'd finished sorting her stuff out. Phil knocked on Sam's office door at about 5:30 'come in!' Sam called.

Phil stepped inside the office and smiled at her, 'you still up for that drink at the Seven Bells?' he asked.

Sam's eyes met his and, after a moment's thought, she nodded her head, 'I guess so,' she replied.

'What time shall I see you there?'

Sam looked at her watch, 'shall we say about 7:00?'

Phil smiled at her and nodded, 'I'll see you there,' he said as he turned around and left the office.

Sam stood up a moment later, picking up her briefcase and car keys before closing the office door as she left.


	4. Forgotten Feelings

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Pippa, Leah, Laura (S-Nixon), Ellyce, Jodie, Elz, SP-always, Amy and DetBarb for reviewing. Luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

Chapter 3- Forgotten Feelings

Sam pulled up outside the house that she shared with her husband, Stuart Turner. She and Stuart had been together for about 7 years. 'Stuart!' she called as she unlocked the door.

She walked into the kitchen and up to Stuart. Sam wrapped her arms around his waist. She took in the smell around her and smiled, 'you didn't have to do this,' Sam said.

Stuart turned around and kissed her softly on the lips, 'I can cook for my wife every so often can't I? And besides, I just wanted to apologise,' he replied.

'What for?'

'For snapping at you down the phone this morning, I'm sorry,'

Sam smiled at him, 'I guess I should be apologising too, I didn't mean to suggest that you'd have forgotten the appointment tomorrow,'

'I know how important this is to you, to both of us, of course I wouldn't forget,' he said. 'You gonna change?'

Sam nodded as she kissed him once more before heading out of the kitchen.

5 minutes later, Sam came back downstairs wearing a pair of black trousers and a red halter-necked top.

* * *

About an hour later, Sam and Stuart had finished their meal. 'Listen Stuart,' Sam started. 'I'm off down the pub in a minute.'

'Can I come?' Stuart asked.

'No,' Sam replied rather hastily but then added, 'it's a team drink, maybe you can meet them some other time.'

'OK then,' Stuart said. 'It'd be good to meet the people who will probably see more of you than I will,'

'That's not gonna happen. I'm married to you Stuart, not the job,'

'Thank God for that,' Stuart said.

'I'll see you when I get back,' Sam replied as she went through to the hall.

'See you Sam!' Stuart called as he heard the door open.

* * *

Sam opened the door to the Seven Bells about 10 minutes later. Seeing as though she would be drinking tonight, Sam thought it best that she walked there as she didn't want to be arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol. As she closed the door to the pub, Phil turned around. When he saw who had come in, he smiled at Sam as she walked over to him. 'You alright Sam?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded, 'I'm fine thanks Phil,' she replied.

'What do you want to drink?'

'I'll have a white wine please Phil,' Sam smiled at him.

'You get us a table, I'll bring them over,' Phil replied.

Sam nodded again as she left the bar and went over to a table in the corner. Phil came over a few minutes later and put Sam's white wine and his beer on the table. Sam smiled at Phil as she took a sip from it. 'So…' Phil started. 'How long have you been married?'

'5 years,' Sam replied.

'Happily?'

'What do you think?' Sam asked. 'At times, yes we have been happy, at others, we haven't, it has been a bit of a rollercoaster.'

'How do you mean?'

'We went through a bit of a rough patch about 2 years ago,'

'What happened?' Phil asked.

Sam didn't immediately answer, she just looked at him. 'Come on Sam,' Phil said as he moved his arm and tenderly draped it across her shoulder, 'you know you can tell me anything.'

'About 2 years ago, me and Stuart decided we'd start trying for a baby, after about a couple of months, I got pregnant but I had a miscarriage,' Sam replied, up till then, the only people that had known about the miscarriage were her and Stuart.

'I'm so sorry Sam,' Phil said as, using the arms draped around her shoulder, he pulled Sam closer towards him. 'I didn't know.'

'How could you have known? Anyway, the miscarriage almost tore us apart, we patched things up…eventually…but it did take almost a year,' Sam replied as she finished the wine that was left in her glass.

Sam put the glass down and Phil looked at her, 'I reckon you could use a top up, don't you?' he said.

Sam smiled at him, blinking the tears away as she did so. Phil had been the first person, apart from Stuart that she'd told about the miscarriage and it upset her a bit to relive the whole ordeal. 'Thanks Phil,' she finally said.

* * *

Sam and Phil had a few more drinks before they decided to call it a night. They both stepped outside the pub, intending to get a cab home. 'Have you ever thought about trying again, for a baby?' Phil asked, breaking the silence that had descended between him and Sam.

Sam sighed deeply before she met Phil's eyes, 'I don't know Phil, I just don't think I'd be able to cope if I did get pregnant again and miscarry, me and Stuart would probably separate…'

_And that's a bad thing_, Phil thought to himself. He didn't like the sound of Sam's husband, from what she'd told him.

'…We nearly lost each other the first time round, I don't know if we'd stay together if it happened again,' Sam continued.

'Look Sam, if you ever need someone to talk to about that husband of yours, you know you can talk to me don't you?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded, 'I do, thanks Phil,' she said as she leant towards him and lightly kissed his cheek.

Sam pulled away and gazed into Phil's eyes. He leant forwards and softly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away and their gazes locked, both of them waiting for the other to make the next move…

**Oooh, cliff-hanger! If you wanna know what happens, review ;) **


	5. That Photograph

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhIl4eVeR), Ellyce, Leah, ELz, Laura (S-Nixon), SP-always, Jodie, Lynsey and DetBarb for reviewing. Luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

Chapter 4- That Photograph

For the first time in her life, Sam decided to make a move. Even when she and Stuart started dating all those years ago, she hadn't made the first move, she'd let him do all the running. Sam leant across again and brushed her lips against Phil's. He deepened the kiss as his tongue entered her mouth and Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They pulled away when they heard a horn beep close by. They looked around and saw that their cab had pulled up. 'Well, I guess this is where I leave you,' Sam said with an air of sadness.

'Well, not exactly,' Phil replied.

'How do you mean?'

'I live in the same direction as you so, do you wanna share the cab home?'

Sam eye's met Phil's and she smiled at him, 'why not Phil,' she said.

Phil opened the door to the cab. 'After you,' he said, acting like the perfect gent.

Sam got into the cab and Phil followed, closing the door behind them…

* * *

Sam sat inside the cab, wondering what had just gotten into her, one day of being at Sun Hill and she had found an ex-boyfriend and had not only met him for drinks but had kissed him passionately. She sighed, she was married and this wasn't like her, but this was Phil, and when he was around she always felt different, different but perhaps better.

* * *

The cab pulled up outside Sam and Stuart's house about 10 minutes later. 'I'll see you tomorrow Phil, thanks for tonight,' she said as she opened the door to the cab.

'I'll see you tomorrow too Sam,' Phil said.

Sam pressed a light kiss against his cheek before she got out of the cab. She walked up the path and took a last look at Phil before she opened the door to her house and went inside.

Phil watched until the door to Sam's house had closed before the cab pulled away and drove off to Phil's house.

* * *

The cab stopped outside Phil's house about 5 minutes later. He got out of the cab and paid the driver, 'keep the change mate,' he said.

Phil walked up the garden path and unlocked the door to his house. He locked the door behind him and sighed. Phil couldn't believe what had happened, he couldn't believe that he'd come face-to-face with Samantha Nixon for the first time in 15 years. He couldn't believe that she was actually here, they hadn't seen each other for years and now Sam was back, all the feelings that Phil had had for Sam were beginning to re-emerge. It was different this time though. This wasn't 15 years ago, Sam was married now and Phil didn't know if she still felt anything to him.

Phil put his keys back into his pocket as he began to ascend the stairs up to his bedroom.

He opened the door and his eyes were drawn to the wardrobe that stood in the corner. Phil knew that that box was here somewhere. When he'd moved here, Phil kept all the stuff from the old days at Hendon, with Sam, in a way, it felt good to keep the memories of their relationship close. It helped Phil to remember how things had been between him and Sam before he declared his love for her.

Phil went over to the wardrobe and opened its doors. He immediately found the box that he was looking for, it was on the top shelf. Phil reached up and took the box off the shelf and placed it down on his bed. He sat down on the bed and opened the box, this box hadn't been opened for years and it had been gathering dust sat at the top of that wardrobe. The first thing he saw was a picture taken a few days after he and Sam had first started going out. Phil smiled wryly as he remembered the good times. He put the photo down and dug into the box, he picked out the photocopied papers that he'd taken from Sam. He quickly flicked through them and remembered that they were so good. It was copying these notes that had helped him pass his exams so he did kind of owe some of the credit to Sam. He replaced the papers and put the box on the floor beside his bed. He picked up the photo and gazed at it, Sam hadn't changed much in the 15 years they'd been apart. Phil put the photo down on his bedside table, facing him. He then walked to the bathroom and got ready to go to bed, brushing his teeth and finding his pyjamas, he then pulled back the covers and climbed in, taking one last look at the photo as he switched off the light, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Sam walked into her darkened hallway, looking inside the front room she noticed it was empty; Stuart must have gone to bed. She sighed and dropped her bag onto the table, remembering the last look that she saw of Phil as he drove away. She headed upstairs and silently tiptoed down the hallway, stopping briefly outside Abi's room. She turned the doorknob and wandered inside, although she had not had the easiest relationship with her daughter, raising her alone and then marrying a man that she suspected Abi didn't like very much, she missed her. However she hadn't come in here to think about her relationship with her daughter, it was the ghosts of another relationship that were floating around in her head tonight. She wandered over to Abi's wardrobe and bent down, she pushed a pile of old shoes out of the way and eventually found what she was looking for, it was her old folder, full of her Hendon things, her old notes and her old memories. She hadn't been able to throw them away and ever since she had met Stuart she had kept them hidden away from him. Like some piece of her life that she had just wanted to keep for herself. Sam crossed her legs and sat down on the floor, opening the folder she noticed her last essay that she had completed, it's 98 out of 100 gleaming back up at her. She smiled to herself, that was one thing she knew she could do and that was be a police officer, the rest of her life she wasn't so sure. She continued flicking through the folder, then noticing her notes about her favourite textbook she couldn't help but laugh, he had copied them and never told her. She went to close the folder, but couldn't help noticing that something had fallen out, she reached over for it and turned it over, it was a picture of her and Phil taken around a week after the two of them had gotten together, he had one arm around her and both of them were beaming at the camera.

"Hey babe, what are you doing in here?" Stuart said interrupting Sam

"Hey, nothing, just thinking that's all" Sam replied quickly

"How was the team?" Stuart asked

"Yeah good"

"You coming to bed" he said with a smile

"Yes, give me five minutes" Sam said as she smiled back at him

"Sure" Stuart said as he turned and left the room

Sam pulled the photo out from behind her back and replaced it into the folder, she then shoved it back inside the wardrobe, putting the shoes around it, however she didn't push it as far away, as she stood up she could still see the corner of it, she left it there and closed the door, walking quickly towards her room and her husband.

"Tomorrow will be alright Sam" Stuart said as she entered the room stopping via the bathroom

"I know, I just want to know, that's all" Sam said as she wandered to her side of the bed and began to get changed. She then bent over the bed and kissed Stuart softly "I love you, you know that don't you?" she said quietly

"I love you too Sam. Are you sure you are alright?" he replied as he moved over to let Sam climb under the duvet

"Yes, I am fine, its nothing. Too many thoughts in my head, that's all" she said as she switched the lamp off and snuggled into the bed

"I'm glad, night Sam"

"Night Stuart" Sam replied as she closed her eyes, was it nothing though? She wasn't sure, but being with Phil tonight had made her remember things, feelings which she had thought were long forgotten.


	6. An Old Secret That Threatens The Future

**Heya guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhIl4eVeR), Jodie, Elz, Leanne, SP-always, Sam, Laura (S-Nixon), Lynsey, Ellyce and DetBarb for reviewing. Please keep doing so, luv ya lots Gemz and Laura xxx**

Chapter 5- An Old Secret That Threatens The Future

Sam rubbed her nose and opened her eyes slowly, looking around the familiar room and finally her eyes settled on Stuart. He was still asleep, she rolled over and looked at her clock, her alarm was due to ring in five minutes. She reached out and flicked it off, then climbed out of bed and headed into the shower. After she had finished she wrapped herself in her towel and walked towards the mirror, reaching for her makeup and applying it carefully. She sighed to herself, today was the day that she had not been looking forward too. Once she was dressed she headed back into the bedroom and looked towards the bed, it was empty. She headed downstairs and into the kitchen

"Morning" she said as she kissed Stuart on the cheek

"Morning, you going into work after this then?" Stuart asked

"Yeah, are you?"

"Probably, have to try and fix the case from hell" Stuart said with a slight laugh

"I'm sure that you will"

"I'm glad that you have faith in me Sam"

"Leave in around 5 minutes then?" Sam asked as she pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed the orange juice

"Sure, I will drive, then I can drop you off at Sun Hill on my way"

"How will I get home tonight then?" Sam wondered

"I'll pick you up" Stuart said as he gave Sam a glass

"Thanks" she said as she sat down at the table

* * *

Phil's eyes flickered open, and glancing at the clock he noticed that he was already running late. He threw off the covers and headed to his wardrobe; he pulled one of his shirts from the rail and threw it on quickly. He then found the rest of his suit and raced downstairs, grabbing his keys he headed out the door, he didn't want to be late today, especially since Sam was now his boss and perhaps he wanted to see her again, after all he had enjoyed himself last night.

* * *

"You ready then?" Sam asked as she stood up

"As much as I will ever be" Stuart said as he walked towards the door

Sam sighed and followed as she closed the door behind her and walked towards the car, she climbed inside and the two of them drove to St Hugh's in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Phil quickly parked his car in the yard and headed upstairs and towards CID, pushing open the door he noticed that everyone seemed to be there, including the DCI who was talking to Mickey and Jo. Phil smiled at them all as he went to sit down. However he couldn't help but overhear their conversation

"So I need both of you to re-interview Dawn Taylor in regards to the assault in the High Street yesterday, and if you have any problems come and see me" Jack said as he began to leave the room

"Where's the new DI then Guv? Has Phil scared her away already?" Jo asked, knowing that Phil could hear her

"Hey, now that isn't fair. I haven't done anything" he protested

"She will be in later, some personal time" Jack said "Phil hasn't done anything, yet"

"And I wont be" Phil called after Jack

"That is what they all say" Jo said with a laugh

* * *

Sam and Stuart walked into the reception area of St Hugh's; Sam felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Today they had an appointment with one of the leading fertility specialists, to begin the first process of trying to discover what had held back their ability to start a family. She reached over for Stuart's hand and clenched it tightly. The two of them then sat down and waited.

* * *

Phil looked up from his papers, realising that he had lost one of his statements about the case he was working on yesterday. He must have left it in Sam's office, he looked around CID, it was empty apart from Jo sitting in the corner on the telephone. He stood up and walked towards Sam's office, he turned the door handle and the door clicked open, he wandered inside and saw his statement sitting on the side. He picked it up and as he did the phone rang, as if on reflex he picked it up.

"Hello" he said quickly silently cursing to himself, what was he thinking?

"Hello, is this Sam's phone"

"Yeah, it is"

"I thought this was the direct line"

"Umm it is. She isn't here"

"So why are you answering? And who are you?" said the female voice on the other end

"I was in the office, I am one of the detectives, my name is Phil Hunter. Can I take a message?" Phil said beginning to wonder who this person was

"Phil Hunter, it can't be"

"It is" Phil said sarcastically "Who are you?"

"I'll give you a clue; can we play Barbie's Phil?"

"Abigail" Phil said incredulously, remembering the last time he had heard someone ask that question, it was Sam's daughter; she had been four when he had been going out with Sam

"Yes, that is me. What are you doing answering my Mum's phone?"

"She's my boss"

"I see, can you tell her that I called please. Nothing urgent, just wanted to say hello"

"Sure Abs"

"Thanks Phil. Bye"

"Bye Abi" Phil said as he replaced the phone on the desk. He looked around for a pen and quickly wrote Sam a note _Hi Sam, Abi called for you at around 9.45, can you call her back (nothing urgent) Phil x_. He then picked up his statement and headed back to his desk, wondering where Sam was, what was her personal issue? He hoped it wasn't because he kissed her last night, because he had enjoyed that.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Turner, the doctor will see you now" said the perky nurse

Sam stood up and followed Stuart into the corridor, she always felt funny whenever she was called Mrs Turner, made her feel like she was her mother in law, who she sometimes did not get along well with. Perhaps that was why she had kept her surname for work.

"Alright, Mr Turner you are first room on the left, Mrs Turner you are second room on right. The tests wont take long, then Dr Pascoe will see you both" the nurse continued

Sam looked at Stuart and gave him a small smile, he lent over and kissed her softly

"Wont be long" he said as he turned away from her

* * *

About 20 minutes later Sam sat in the doctor's office, holding onto her arm, she hated needles, and being poked and prodded. Stuart hadn't returned yet, somehow Sam thought he would be enjoying himself. He had the easy tests, hers were much more painful. But after this at least they would know. She looked up as Stuart and Dr Pascoe entered the room.

"Mrs Turner, good to see you"

"Hello Doctor" Sam said quietly as Stuart sat down beside her

"Needles" he said softly to her

"Yes and you know how much I like them" Sam replied with a small smile

"So, the tests completed today will give us an indication of why you seem to be having difficulty conceiving. The results should be back in a couple of weeks" Dr Pascoe said as Sam nodded

"Now I have all of your past medical records from your previous doctors. However I seem to be missing yours Samantha from around 15 years ago"

"Oh" Sam said quietly, realising what those records would show, her lost baby, her baby with Phil

"I have your records regarding the birth of your daughter Abigail, but then there is a gap of a year"

"When you were at Hendon? Your last year?" Stuart questioned towards Sam

"Is there any reason for that?" the doctor asked

Sam looked towards Stuart he looked genuinely concerned, she felt her stomach lurch, she had never told him about the miscarriage back then, she had only ever told Abi, well until yesterday.

"Is it important to have all of the records?" Sam asked wondering if she could get out of this

"Well yes"

"Sam what is going on?" Stuart asked glancing towards her

"I'm sorry Stuart, I never wanted you to find out like this" Sam started, she took a deep breath and turned towards Dr Pascoe "Those records will be at the Canley Clinic in Dellow Road, they will show that I had a miscarriage in my final year at Hendon"

"You what?" Stuart asked angrily

"You heard me Stuart, don't make me repeat it" Sam said quietly

"We have been together for seven years Sam and you never told me that you had a miscarriage"

"I'm sorry Stuart"

"You're sorry, I can't believe this. Who was the father?"

"Someone who I dated at Hendon, he was a friend and we started going out"

"And you never told me about him either? Sam, why would you keep this from me?"

"I don't know Stuart, I don't know, no-one knows, not even my parents"

"Thanks for letting me know Samantha" Dr Pascoe interrupted sensing that the argument was going to escalate

"I can't even look at you Sam" Stuart said as he turned and ran from the room

"Go with him" Dr Pascoe said motioning Sam towards the door

Sam stood up and ran after him, "Stuart wait" she called.

He turned and looked at her "What do you want me to say Sam?"

"Anything, please"

"I don't know what to say. I'm going to work"

"What about me?" Sam asked as she tried to stop him, he didn't say anything; he just ignored her and made his way to their car. Sam watched as he drove away leaving her in the car park of St Hugh's. He didn't even look back at her. Sam felt the tears well up in her eyes; she had never wanted to tell Stuart this way, she had never even wanted to tell anyone.

After a couple of minutes Sam managed to pull herself together, she didn't know what to do now, she looked down at her watch, it was late. Perhaps Sun Hill was the best place for her; she picked up her bag, wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes and looked around for a cab.

**Please review xx**


	7. Passion ReIgnites

**Heya guys, next chapter for you. Sorry its taken so long. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhIl4eVeR), ELz, Leanne, SP-always, Sam, Ellyce, Laura (S-Nixon and Kelly for reviewing. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

Chapter 6- Passion Re-ignited

Sam's cab pulled up outside Sun Hill about 20minutes later. She paid the driver and got out. The automatic doors opened and she buzzed herself into the main building. Sam climbed the stairs up to CID and into the main office, she saw her CID colleagues hard at work on various jobs. Sam walked into her office and sat down at her desk. She saw the note that Phil had left on her desk. She read it through and smiled to herself as she noticed the x he'd put on the end. She gazed out of her office and saw Phil sat down at his desk, head bent over his paperwork.

Sam put the note down and picked her office phone. She dialled Stuart's mobile number: she needed to make him understand why she never told him about the miscarriage she'd suffered at Hendon. He'd switched his phone off, probably because he knew that Sam would be trying to get hold of him. Sam slammed the phone down on its hook and put her head in her hands. Phil looked up at that moment, he stood up and knocked on her door, 'come in!' she called.

Phil stepped inside the office and closed the door behind her. 'What is it Phil?' Sam asked.

'I saw you from there, I just thought you might need a shoulder,' Phil replied as he perched on the edge of Sam's desk.

She looked up at him and smiled, _why is it that he can make me feel better?_ Sam thought. 'Stuart knows about the miscarriage I had at Hendon…with you,' she finally said.

'You never told him?'

Sam shook his head, 'I just didn't think it was something he needed to know about,' she said.

'Does he know that it was mine?'

Sam nodded, 'but he doesn't know that you work here,' she said.

'Abi does now though, do you reckon she'll say anything to him?'

Sam shook her head, 'I think Stuart was part of the reason why she decided to go to uni up North, I don't think she likes him,'

_That makes two of us_, Phil thought.

'Anyway,' Sam said. 'You'd better be getting back to work Phil, thanks for listening,'

'Hey,' Phil said as he rested his hand on top of Sam's, which was now lying on her desk. 'I'm always here for you, you know that don't you?'

Sam smiled at him, 'course I do,' she said.

Phil got off Sam's desk and began to walk towards the door, 'wait a minute Phil,' Sam said.

Phil turned around; Sam had just found a piece of note paper and was scribbling something down on it. She got up and passed it to Phil, 'what's this?' he asked.

'My mobile number, if you ever fancy a repeat of last night,' she smiled at him.

Phil glanced down at the piece of paper Sam had given him; he smiled at her once more before opening the door and leaving her office.

He closed the door after him and folded up the piece of paper that had Sam's mobile number on it. Phil put it in his jacket pocket and smiled to himself. Maybe he would like a repeat of the night before, one part in particular.

* * *

Sam finished work and about 5:30 that evening. She still hadn't heard anything from Stuart and she hadn't tried to call him again. Phil knocked on Sam's office door, 'you off now Sam…I mean guv,' he said.

Sam looked up at him, 'I would be, if I could get a lift back to my place,' she replied.

'I'll give you a lift if you want Sam,'

'Are you sure?'

Phil nodded, 'look I'll just try Stuart again and then I'll be with you,' she said.

Phil nodded once more and he closed the office door behind him, sensing that Sam needed some privacy to make this call. She picked up the office phone and dialled Stuart's mobile again, there was still no answer. Sam sighed quietly and picked up her stuff before opening her office door. Phil turned around as soon as it opened, 'are you sure you don't mind giving me a lift Phil?' Sam asked.

Phil shook his head, 'you don't have to go straight home…if you didn't want to,' he said.

'What do you mean?'

'Maybe we could go for a drink,'

Sam met his eyes and smiled, 'yeah, why not, I suppose it can't hurt,' she said, more to convince herself this was right than anything else.

Working with an ex-boyfriend was one thing, but going for a drink with him two nights in a row was something altogether different.

'You ready?' Phil asked.

Sam looked at him and nodded; he pushed open the main doors to CID and let her through first. He followed her down the stairs and out of the building.

* * *

Phil brought his and Sam's drinks over to the table that she'd got for them in the pub. 'There you go, one white wine,' he said as he put Sam's drink down in front of her.

'Awwww, you remembered,' Sam replied.

'I'm hardly likely to forget what it is you drink,'

Sam smiled at him as she took a sip from her glass.

'Listen Sam,' Phil said a few minutes later, breaking the silence that had descended between them.

Sam turned to face Phil, 'if I ask you something, do you promise not to bite my head off,' he continued.

'That depends what it is you're asking,' Sam smiled as she took another sip from her glass.

'Why weren't you in work this morning?'

Sam looked at him, torn between clamming up and telling him the truth. 'You know I told you last night that I had a miscarriage with Stuart two years ago,'

Phil nodded as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder, by way of support. 'This morning…we had an appointment with one of the leading fertility specialists at St Hugh's, to try and work out what's preventing us from starting a family together; we had the tests today,'

'Oh God Sam, I'm sorry,' Phil said as he wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders pulling her closer to him. 'How long have you got to wait for the results?'

'Two weeks,' Sam replied. 'Two weeks and then we'll know what's stopping us from starting our own family.'

Phil sighed, 'well, you've certainly been through a lot Sam,' he said.

'I know Phil but I'm still here aren't I?'

He nodded as he leant towards her and kissed her cheek, he pulled away and gazed back into Sam's eyes. She moved towards him and their lips met in a kiss. Phil deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. They pulled away, gasping for breath. 'Shall we go back to mine?' Phil asked. 'For a coffee,' he hastily added, not wanting Sam to think that he only had one thing on his mind.

Sam gazed intently into Phil's eyes. 'Yeah, why not Phil,' she finally said, it wasn't as though she had anything to get home to apart from perhaps, a row with Stuart about why she'd never told him about the miscarriage she'd suffered at Hendon.

Phil stood up and Sam followed his lead. He opened the pub door and he and Sam stepped outside.

* * *

Phil pulled the car up in his driveway about 10minutes later. He unlocked the door to his house and he and Sam stepped inside. 'You go through to the living room Sam, I'll bring the drinks through,' Phil called as he went on through to the kitchen.

'OK then,' Sam called back as she went through to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Phi brought through a bottle of red wine and two glasses a few minutes later, 'I thought we were having coffee,' Sam said.

'Well, I decided that I didn't really want coffee,' he replied.

Sam smiled at him, 'well, I suppose one glass couldn't hurt,' she said.

Phil smiled as he walked her and put the bottle and glasses down on his coffee table. He opened the bottle and poured the wine into two glasses. Phil passed one over to Sam, 'thanks Phil,' she said as she took a sip.

Phil got up and sat himself down beside Sam on the sofa.

* * *

Sam finished her glass of wine about 15minutes later, 'I think I'd better be going,' she said as she stood up.

'OK then Sam, do you want me to give you a lift?'

'No, it's fine Phil, it's not that far, I'll walk,' Sam said as she walked into the hall.

Phil followed her into the hall and stood by the door. Sam approached him and gazed into his eyes, 'I'll see you tomorrow Phil,' she said.

'See you tomorrow Sam,' Phil replied.

Sam opened the door and turned back to face Phil. Their gazes locked intently for a few seconds until he leant towards her and kissed her softly on the cheek. Sam looked at him and for the second time in as many days, she leant towards Phil and kissed him on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and wound his arms around Sam's waist. She reached up and began to undo the top two buttons on his shirt. Phil pulled away, 'are you sure you want this?' he whispered.

Sam looked up at him, 'I know what I want Phil and this is it,' she said.

Sam closed the door and kissed Phil passionately on the lips once more. Phil lifted her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

**Please review xx**


	8. Guilt? Or The Right Decision?

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Sorry it's taken so long. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Sam, SP-always, Laura (S-Nixon), Lynsey, Ellyce and Elz for reviewing. Please keep doing so, luv ya lots Gemz and Laura xxxx**

Chapter 7 – Guilt? Or The Right Decision?

Sam woke the next morning, her head resting on a warm chest. She looked around the unfamiliar room and then remembered where she was. She glanced upwards towards Phil, he was sleeping peacefully, he looked just as he did all those years ago. Sam sighed quietly to herself as she glanced towards the bedside table, she noticed two things there, that it was 7am and there was the same photograph that she had found last night leaning against the base of Phil's lamp. She smiled at the picture, wondering not for the first time what would have happened to her and Phil's relationship had she not run away. She moved her hand to rub her eyes and just as she had two days ago she noticed her wedding ring. Suddenly she thought of yesterday and of her husband, the husband that she hadn't spoken to for nearly twenty four hours. She wondered if he was worried about her, or whether his jealousy was still controlling his life. She sighed again to herself, she didn't want to leave Phil, she felt happy laying here next to him, but she was married and even if it wasn't the best of marriages she had made a commitment and she had to at least explain herself to him. She kissed Phil softly on the chest and then climbed silently out of the bed, she picked up her clothes which had been quickly discarded last night, she put them on and headed towards the door. She left the room, but as she did she turned her head and glanced back at Phil, he hadn't stirred, Sam smiled, just like he never had when she had left him to sleep while she went to classes at Hendon.

Sam walked downstairs barefoot, she had actually no idea where her shoes were, or even her bag. It was then that it occurred to her what she had done last night. She had slept with someone who wasn't her husband and not just anyone, this was Phil. He was her work colleague, someone that she had to see everyday, and not just that he was her ex and an ex that if she was truly honest with herself she had perhaps never gotten over. She reached the bottom of the stairs and stumbled over one of her shoes; she put it on and then picked up her bag, then looked across the room trying to find the other. She tried to remember where it might have ended up, she remembered Phil carrying her up the stairs wrapped in his arms, she felt so comfortable being around Phil again, like she had never been apart from him. But she had been apart from him, she had left him and then made the decision to marry Stuart and as soon as she found her other shoe she would have to head home to him. She loved Stuart, she knew that she did, she had never imagined being the sort of person that could cheat on her partner, she never had before, but she had last night. Sam sighed as she headed into the kitchen, there was a pen and a piece of paper lying on the counter, she picked it up and left a note for Phil underneath a green coffee cup, _See you at work, don't be late. Sam x_. She then wandered towards the front door and caught sight of her shoe, it was balancing precariously on the top of the hallway table, Sam slipped it on and opened the door carefully, closing in quietly behind her with a small click.

Phil woke suddenly as he thought he heard his front door open. He opened his eyes quickly and looked around his room for Sam. He wrapped his sheet around his lower body and headed downstairs, he noticed that Sam's clothes had disappeared from beside his bed, it must have been her, she had slipped out of his house without telling him. She obviously regretted what had happened last night, and was obviously heading back to her husband, a husband in Phil's mind that didn't deserve her, he didn't realise how lucky he was to be able to call Sam his wife. He walked into his kitchen noticing the time on his microwave he realised that he was actually up early, he laughed to himself. The only person who could ever keep him on schedule was Sam, then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a note written in the familiar writing. He picked it up and read it, smiling to himself. He then headed back upstairs to take a shower; if Sam didn't want him to be late today then he wasn't going to be.

Sam put her keys in the lock of her front door and opened the door, she wondered if Stuart was here, or if he was already at work. Sometimes he would leave before her, that was one of the things that they had in common, a commitment to their work. But yesterday it was their commitment to one another that had faltered. Sam sighed and headed for the kitchen, to her surprise she found Stuart there, reading the newspaper. She looked towards him but he didn't say anything, she walked over to the table and sat down, she reached out to hold one of his hands

"I'm sorry about yesterday Stuart" she said quietly, she searched his face looking for any recognition that she was even in the room, but he did nothing, just moved his hand away from hers

"What so this is how it is going to be now, is it?" Sam said as she stood up from the table "Don't you even care that I wasn't here last night?" she asked angrily

"Sam, I thought I was your husband?" Stuart finally asked

"You are"

"Then why wouldn't you tell me something like this? Why would you wait until a doctor asked you? Don't you trust me? I told you everything about my past"

"I don't know"

"You keep saying that Sam, but you must know"

"I never told anyone Stuart"

"The father, you must have told him"

"No, I told no-one"

"You didn't even say anything two years ago when you lost our baby, you had a miscarriage before, the fact that we can't have a baby could be all your fault" Stuart said angrily as he stormed out of the room

"I can't believe that you would say that to me. I wanted a baby with you more than anything" Sam said on the verge of tears as she followed Stuart to the front door

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth?" Stuart said as he opened the front door, stepped outside and then slammed it shut, shaking the house as he did. Sam fell to her knees and started to cry, she had thought that perhaps her husband would have cared about where she had been last night, but it seemed that all he cared about was himself. Suddenly Sam didn't feel so guilty about what had happened last night, she pulled herself off the floor and headed upstairs to get ready for work, perhaps looking forward to seeing Phil again.

**Please review xxxx**


	9. Our Little Secret

Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura, (**SaMa NdPhiL4eVeR), Ellyce, SP-always, Sam, Towards-Tomorrow, Laura (S-Nixon) and Elz for reviewing. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

Chapter 8- Our Little Secret

Sam left the house about an hour later. She sighed to herself as she locked the door to her and Stuart's house; she couldn't believe that he hadn't even asked where she was last night. The argument with Stuart only confirmed one thing in Sam's mind; that Stuart only cared about himself. Sam felt less guilty about what had happened with Phil because of the argument. She wondered whether Phil had got her note, hoping that for once, he might actually be on time.

* * *

Sam pulled up outside the station about 10minutes later. One thing surprised her; Phil's car was already parked up. She smiled to herself; he had taken what she'd written seriously. Maybe, there was an ulterior motive behind this miracle. Sam locked her car up and entered the station. 

Sam pushed open the double doors to the CID office and Phil's head shot up as soon as it opened. They exchanged a smile but their moment was interrupted when Jack came through the doors. 'Sam, can I have a word?' Jack asked.

'Yeah sure,' Sam said, tearing herself away from Phil's gaze.

Sam and Jack entered her office and the door closed behind them. 'We've just had a case come through and I was wondering if you wanted to handle it,' he explained.

'Yeah OK guv, what is it?' Sam asked.

'Well, uniform have just arrested a suspected drug dealer for possession with intent to supply and he gave up the address of the place where the drugs are produced, so do you think you could set up an oboe on this address?' Jack asked as he passed Sam a piece of paper which had the address of the house written.

'Do you want me to do this on my own?'

Jack shook his head, 'no, it could get dangerous, take DS Hunter with you,'

A small flicker of a smile began to appear on Sam's face, a chance to spend some more time with Phil, perhaps to discuss what had happened last night. 'OK then guv, send him in, I'll brief him on the case,' Sam said.

Jack nodded as he opened the door to Sam's office and left. 'Phil!' he called as he shut the door to Sam's office.

Phil looked up, 'what is it guv?' he asked.

'DI Nixon wants a word with you,' Jack replied as Mickey and Jo entered CID.

'What have you done this time sarge?' Jo asked as she walked past Phil towards her desk.

'Nothing,' Phil replied indignantly. 'What makes you think I've done something wrong?'

'Experience,' Mickey chipped in.

'People can change their ways,' Phil reminded them as he stood up and walked over to Sam's office.

He opened the door and stepped into her office. 'The DCI said you wanted a word with me Sam,' Phil said, Sam raised her eyebrows at him, 'guv,' he corrected himself.

'The DCI volunteered you for an oboe on a drugs den, you're partnered with me,' Sam explained.

A small smile played across Phil's face. 'Sounds good to me,' he said.

'Good,' Sam replied as she reached for a set of keys on her desk, these were the keys to the CID car, 'you can drive,' she added, throwing the keys towards Phil.

'That's nice,' Phil said as he followed Sam out of CID.

* * *

About half an hour later, the CID car was parked up outside the address that Sam and Phil were oboeing. Sam was sat in the passenger seat when Phil opened the driver's door and climbed inside carrying two cups of coffee. 'There you go,' he said as he passed Sam her coffee and sat down beside her. 

'Thanks Phil,' Sam replied as she took the lid off and took a sip. 'I missed this this morning,' she added.

'Listen Sam…about last night…' Phil started, wondering how best to raise the subject of their night together the night before.

'What about it?' Sam replied, she thought she'd better tread carefully as she didn't know what Phil was gonna say.

'You don't regret it…do you?'

Sam turned to face him, 'what makes you think that?' she asked.

'You left early this morning and I thought that might have been because you regretted what had happened. I've waited 15years for last night; I don't regret it and I hope that you don't either,'

'When I woke up with you this morning, I did feel slightly guilty about cheating on Stuart but when I got back home, it didn't feel quite so bad,'

'How do you mean?'

'Stuart was still there when I got back, he didn't even ask me where I was. He was still angry about the fact that I never told him about the miscarriage I had with you back at Hendon. You know I told you yesterday that me and Stuart were having problems starting a family?' Phil nodded. 'He suggested that it's all my fault that we can't start our own family,' Sam said as the tears began to well up in her eyes again.

Phil finished his coffee and put an arm around Sam's shoulder. 'Oh I'm sorry Phil,' she said as she wiped the tears away. 'I shouldn't be dumping all of my problems on you like this.'

'That's what friends are for aren't they?' Phil said. 'It's worth it to be with you again.'

Sam gazed into Phil's eyes. She leant towards him and brushed her lips softly against his. Phil deepened the kiss by poking his tongue into her mouth. They pulled away, gazing into each other eyes. 'What happens now?' Phil asked.

'What do you think?' Sam replied.

A large grin began to appear on Phil's face. He couldn't believe what had happened over the last few days. His ex girlfriend was now his boss, they'd met up for drinks, kissed, slept together and now, they were starting a secret affair. He'd waited 15years for this moment and now it had finally arrived. He and Sam had been given a second chance and this time, he wasn't going to mess it up, his declaration of love messed things up for them when they were together at Hendon and he was determined that that wasn't going to happen again, he couldn't lose Sam for a second time.

Sam poked Phil in the arm, he'd completely zoned out. 'Hello, earth to DS Hunter,' she said.

Phil snapped out of his trance and looked at Sam, 'what is it?' he asked.

She pointed towards the house that they were oboeing. A red car had just pulled up outside, Sam and Phil watched the driver get out of the car and walk towards the door. The door opened and the driver of the red car entered. 'He must be part of the operation, he's got a key to the house,' Sam said.

'Lets get him then; Phil said as he and Sam got out of the car and ran towards the house.

* * *

Phil finished work at about 5:30 that afternoon. He looked into Sam's office and she was still there. He walked over to her office and knocked on the door, 'come in!' she called. 

Phil opened the door and stepped into her office. Sam looked up at him and smiled, 'you off then Phil?' she asked.

'Yeah, I am, are you?' Phil replied.

Sam shook her head, she gestured towards the stack of paperwork on her desk, 'I could give you a hand…if you wanted,' Phil said, willing to spend some more time with Sam.

'Do you mind?' Sam asked.

Phil shook his head, 'it means I get to spend more time with you and who knows what else we could use this office for?' he grinned as he closed the door behind them.

**Please review xxxx**


	10. Office Mischief

**Hey guys, next update for you, sorry it's taken so long, blame my preoccupation on other fics. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Sam, Lynsey, Ellyce, Laura (S-Nixon), Elz, Amy and Robyn for reviewing the previous chapter. Thanks also to Barb for reviewing chapters 6, 7 and 8. **

**Just a little warning, there's one scene in this chapter that may be unsuitable for younger readers. **

**Luv ya lots Gemz and Laura xxxx**

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Office Mischief**

Sam looked up from her paperwork, Phil was sitting opposite her and she couldn't be sure that he was working. Every so often she could feel him looking at her, but she couldn't be too sure. She sighed quietly and returned to her papers, writing the notes of their operation today. She looked up as she heard someone knock on her office door. "Come in" she called

"Sam, I just wanted to talk to you about today. Oh Phil, I thought you had left?" Jack asked, surprised to see Phil still in the office

"Sure Guv, Phil is just here helping me with my paperwork"

"Helping with paperwork?" Jack asked incredulously "Trying to get in the new DI's good books are you?"

"No, just being friendly that is all" Phil replied

"Takes more than paperwork with me Guv" Sam said, barely managing to control her laughter

"Anyway" Jack said changing the subject "Michael Palmer has been charged with possession and intent to supply. Good work today, although that house will be kept under surveillance for the next couple of weeks, there was more than just him involved, I'm sure of it"

"Thanks Guv" Sam replied

"I'm off then, see you both tomorrow"

"Bye Guv" Sam and Phil both said at the same time, as they both watched as Jack left the room, leaving Sam's office door open.

"So you don't like paperwork then Phil?" Sam asked curiously, already knowing what the answer was going to be

"No, I don't" Phil replied flatly

"Good to see that you haven't changed, I am going to have to keep my eyes on you aren't I?" Sam asked as she moved her legs underneath the table, accidentally grazing Phil's thigh with her foot

"I guess you are" Phil said with a smile and a little wink, Sam smiled and returned back to her pile of papers, which was gradually getting smaller.

* * *

About an hour later, Phil and Sam were still sitting in Sam's office, neither of them had moved, neither of them really wanted to. They hadn't spoken since just after Jack had left the room, but every so often they would catch one another looking at each other. Sam looked down at her watch, it was almost eight o'clock, she hadn't heard from Stuart all day, he hadn't bothered to call and she hadn't called him, she had tried to apologise and it seemed that he was no longer interested in listening to what she had to say. She wondered what would happen if she didn't go home again tonight, there was no doubt about it though her marriage was certainly crumbling around her. She looked up and smiled towards Phil, they were both alone up here together, and the two of them both knew it. She reached for her highlighter and at the same time Phil did too, their hands touching. Sam looked up towards him.

Phil sighed as he finished filling in a form, signing his name on the bottom quickly. He really couldn't stand paperwork, perhaps that explained his lack of desk organisation and reports that were frequently returned to him by the DCI with notes such as _"have you heard of a dictionary?"_ However sitting with Sam made the job a little easier, especially before when he swore that he had felt Sam's foot on his thigh. He sighed again and then looked around the desk for something to make the words _under current surveillance _really stand out; he reached over for the highlighter lying in the middle of the desk, touching Sam's hand as he did so.

"Hey, I reached for it first" Phil said sarcastically, noticing that his hand was actually on the highlighter and Sam's was just on his

"I'm the DI, though" Sam replied with a pout, not moving her hand at all

"Sorry not an excuse" Phil said as he pulled his hand out from underneath hers and taking the highlighter with him, which he then realised was pink

"That is a manly colour for you though?" Sam said with a laugh

"Shush" Phil replied as he quickly highlighted the page, then glancing upwards towards Sam he threw the highlighter at her, it bounced off her arm and then landed on the desk again.

"Oww, that hurt" Sam complained, pretending to be hurt. She watched as Phil leant over to pat her arm softly and then she threw it back at him

Phil caught the highlighter easily with his other hand and poked his tongue back at her "I have quick reflexes, don't you remember those tests at Hendon?" he asked, beginning to run his fingers up and down Sam's arm

"Yes I remember" Sam said with a smile, trying to concentrate on anything other than Phil's touch, she could feel her arm tingling beneath his fingers, it was such little body contact between the two of them, but it was bringing back the passion that Sam had felt last night

"What else do you remember?" Phil asked, the atmosphere inside the small office had changed since they had both reached for the highlighter

"Lots of things Phil" Sam whispered quietly as she moved away from Phil, standing up and walking towards the door, which she closed behind her, waiting for the lock to click.

"Like?" Phil asked again, watching as Sam walked closer to him, closing the blinds as she came closer

"Our first tour of a real police station, you asked if anyone had ever been caught in an office or an interview room, what did you say again? I remember now getting frisky" Sam said whispering the last part with a smile

"Well it was important" Phil said protesting "Did we ever find out?"

"No, they wouldn't tell you"

"I wonder why?" Phil asked

"Because they were afraid you would get too many ideas DS Hunter" Sam whispered seductively as she pulled Phil's chair out from underneath her desk and stood behind him

"Ideas, like what Sam?"

"These" Sam whispered in his ear and then kissed him on the back of the neck.

Sam spun Phil's chair around so that he was facing her, she then leant in close to him and kissed him softly at first on the lips, then as he responded to her, she allowed her tongue to begin to clash with his.

Phil eventually pulled away from Sam, leaving her standing in front of him gasping for breath, her green eyes locked once more with his blue ones and he stood up, pushing the chair out of the way.

As Phil stood in front of her Sam moved closer to him again and kissed him once more, this time hungrily and full of passion and desire. Phil kissed her back and pushed her against the office wall, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he ran his arms down her back to reach her waist.

Sam moved her hands down Phil's body pulling at the bottom of his shirt, at that moment Stuart and her marriage and her missing medical records were long forgotten, she had only one thing on her mind. She reached around to unbutton Phil's shirt as he began to unbutton hers, soon enough two shirts fell to the floor at their feet. Sam pulled away from kissing Phil and began to kiss down his chest.

"Sam?" Phil asked quietly

"Yes" Sam managed to reply between kisses

"Is this the way to get into your good books?" Phil replied cheekily, referring to their earlier conversation with Jack

"It's a start" she whispered back as she reached for the buckle of Phil's belt

"I'm glad" Phil whispered, as he felt Sam unbutton his pants and then they too fell to the floor

Sam kicked off her shoes and then stood on the balls of her feet, kissing Phil hungrily, her body tingling as he ran his hands down her back and unzipped the back of her skirt, she slid out of it and pulled Phil as close to her as she could, her back against the cold office wall and his warm chest pressed up against her. She ran her hands over his back, as he unhooked the clasp of her bra, which he threw away, landing on top of the paperwork, which had seemed so important before.

Phil pulled away from Sam for a moment and with his arm he pushed the pile of papers off of Sam's desk, then he pulled her gently by the arm and lay her on the desk, kissing her once more and then running his hands down her body.

* * *

"Well, no wonder they never told us about that at Hendon" Phil said a few minutes later, still struggling for breath

"Yes, they wanted to keep it for themselves" Sam said with a laugh, as she wandered towards her clothes and began to get dressed, she had managed to put her shirt on, and slid past Phil to reach her skirt, Phil leant down as she did and kissed her softly once again, she responded and wrapped her arms around him once again. When they finally pulled away, Sam just smiled at him.

Phil smiled back down at Sam, she was amazing, he was so happy that she had made her way back into his life, and he wasn't going to let her leave it again. He reached for his clothes and began to get dressed; he pulled his shirt out from underneath the piles of papers spread all over the floor.

"Don't think that you are leaving me with this mess to clean alone" Sam said as she straightened the last of her clothes, noticing that Phil was already dressed

"I wouldn't dare" he replied cheekily, kissing her again

Sam smiled and then bent down, reaching for all of her things, piling them back on her desk once more, she sighed as she saw a piece of paper with Stuart's writing on it, why did her life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't Stuart understand her like Phil did? Or why wasn't she married to Phil?

* * *

"There" Phil said with a flourish as he dropped the last piece of paper onto Sam's desk around ten minutes later "No one will suspect anything" he said cheekily

"No they won't" Sam replied with a smile "Thanks for the help with the paperwork" she continued winking at Phil, as she reopened the blinds to her office

"My pleasure Sam, I think you have done enough for the day though"

"I think I have. I'm looking forward to tomorrow though" she replied with a smile

Phil smiled back as he walked towards Sam and kissed her once again "See you tomorrow" he whispered in her ear, making her skin tingle

"See you tomorrow Phil" Sam said as she watched him leave her office, she turned and watched him walk downstairs; he turned back to her and blew her a kiss, which she pretended to catch, laughing as she did. She then sighed as she reached for her bag and coat, now she had to go home to Stuart and she didn't have any idea what would happen there, but he was still her husband after all, she couldn't throw seven years away after one argument, even if she was now cheating on him. She still needed to explain her actions from the past.

**Please review! xx**


	11. Differences

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Jodie, Laura (S-Nixon), Sam, SP-always, DetBarb, Ellyce and Elz for reviewing. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Differences**

Sam pulled up outside her and Stuart's place about 10minutes later. There were no lights on in her house which could only mean one thing; Stuart wasn't home yet. She sighed quietly to herself, wondering where else he could possibly be. Sam unlocked the door to their house and deposited her bags in the hallway. She went through to the kitchen and looked at the clock; it was 8:45 in the evening. She decided to make a start on cooking dinner, she and Stuart weren't on the best of terms at the moment and she really wanted a chance to explain why she'd made the decisions that she had, in the hope that he'd listen to her.

* * *

Stuart's car pulled up about half an hour later. He saw Sam's car in the driveway and sighed, they hadn't spoken since their row that morning. Although he was still angry with Sam for keeping something like that from him, he wanted to see if she had any explanation for him, a reason as to why she had kept something like that from him for 7 years.

He opened the door to their house and entered the kitchen, just as Sam had finished cooking dinner. Sam looked up at Stuart, neither of them spoke, 'dinner's ready,' she said, wanting to break the silence between them.

Stuart merely nodded, 'come on Stuart, can we at least talk,' Sam begged.

'What's there to say Sam? You didn't tell me about the miscarriage,'

'I just want to explain Stuart, please,'

'Let's just have dinner first,' Stuart said.

Sam sighed quietly, maybe now, she'd have a chance to explain.

* * *

An hour later, Sam and Stuart had finished their dinner and were sat on the sofa, 'can we talk now Stuart?' Sam finally asked.

'I guess so,' Stuart replied.

Sam looked into Stuart's eyes. All of a sudden, images of her night with Phil the night before began to flash through her mind, along with images of their most recent encounter in her office. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, 'look Stuart, I'm sorry I never told you about the miscarriage I had at Hendon. I didn't even tell the father, I never got a chance to. The only person I told was Abi, when she was old enough to understand. It was heartbreaking enough to go through it the first time and I didn't really want to relive the whole ordeal again. I really wanted to tell you when we first met but it just seemed… unimportant. I know I should've probably told you about the miscarriage when I miscarried our baby but I didn't want to jeopardise what we've got. I love you Stuart, please can you forgive me?' she explained.

Stuart hadn't spoken throughout Sam's speech; he didn't want to interrupt her. He looked at her and his face began to soften. 'I love you too Sam, you know that. I'm sorry for the way I've been since I found out, I was just angry that you didn't tell me when we first got together,'

Sam leant across and brushed her lips against Stuart's, he responded and deepened the kiss. She heard her mobile go off in the hall and pulled away. 'I'd better get that,' she said.

'Leave it Sam,' Stuart replied as he kissed her again.

Sam shook her head, 'it might be important,' she said as she broke away and went into the hall.

She picked up her bag and found her mobile in it. She had a text message; Sam opened and found it was from Phil. It said: _Missing you tonight, my bed doesn't feel the same without you xx_

Sam smiled to herself but deleted the message all the same; she didn't want to run the risk of her antics being discovered. Sam put her phone back in her bag and went back into the living room to Stuart. 'Who was it then?' Stuart asked.

'You were right, no-one important,' Sam lied as she sat down beside Stuart and kissed him softly on the lips.

Stuart deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam pulled away, 'what's up babe?' Stuart asked.

'Let's go upstairs,' Sam replied.

Stuart nodded as he followed Sam upstairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

'You see?' Sam said about an hour later. 'You do still love me.'

'I do Sam, I love you,' Stuart replied.

He leant downwards and kissed Sam softly on the lips before he turned around and went off to sleep.

Sam looked across him and sighed to herself. Wondering what on earth she was doing. She did love Stuart, he was her husband after all but there was something about Phil, something that changed the way she felt about herself. Sam felt better about herself when she was Phil, she felt happy with him. Things between her and Stuart had been great to start off with but things took a bad turn when she miscarried their baby. Although they had got things back to some form of normality, things never went back to how they were before the miscarriage.

The cracks in their marriage had begun to emerge when Sam miscarried their baby. Stuart hadn't reacted well when she miscarried their baby. When Phil found out about Sam's miscarriage that she had at Hendon, he hadn't reacted badly at all; he'd tried to make her feel better. Sam smiled wryly to herself; that was one of the differences between Phil and Stuart.

Phil was everything that Stuart wasn't, he was kind, caring, sensitive. Stuart on the other hand wasn't like that at all, he was the jealous type. They'd been together for over 7years and things had started to get worse for them, especially since the miscarriage. Sam was torn; she loved Stuart, he was her husband and then there was Phil, if she was honest with herself, she probably had never gotten over him. Being with Phil excited her, it made her feel alive but with Stuart, everything was different. Things were getting worse between Sam and Stuart, and she wasn't even sure whether she wanted to save her marriage.

She sighed quietly; looking at Stuart's sleeping form. Silently, Sam climbed out of bed and pulled on her pink silk dressing gown. She tiptoed down the stairs and over to her bag, which she'd left in the hall. She took out her phone out and went through to the living room. She sat down on the sofa and drafted a text message to Phil which said: _Got ur message, I'm missing you too. See you tomorrow xx._

She sent that and sat there, waiting for a reply. Her phone bleeped a few minutes later. She opened the message from Phil which said: _Glad to hear it. See you tomorrow xx._

Sam smiled to herself. She walked back through to the hall, putting her phone back into her bag. She ascended the staircase and re-entered her bedroom. She took off her dressing gown and got back into bed beside Stuart. She slowly began to drift off to sleep, her dreams being plagued by one man, and that one man wasn't the one asleep beside her.

**

* * *

Please review xx**


	12. What Else?

**Wow, three updates in one week. You are being spoilt!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Jodie, SP-always, Laura (S-Nixon), Sam, Ellyce, DetBarb, Elz and Lynsey.**

**Plz keep reviewing, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

**

* * *

Chapter 11- What Else?**

Sam woke early the next morning, she smiled to herself remembering what she had just been dreaming of, she looked over towards Stuart, it hadn't been him in her thoughts, it had been Phil. She sighed and pulled the covers back, she wanted to get to the station early, to make sure that her and Phil's office antics were not discovered. She didn't know how early the DCI arrived at work, and she needed to be organised for the day ahead, whatever it would hold. She tiptoed over to the wardrobe and picked out her clothes, a smart black suit and a pale pink top; she headed for the bathroom and got in the shower. Around ten minutes later she crept out of her bedroom and headed for downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and found a pen, leaving Stuart a note _Gone in to work early, have to catch up on some papers from yesterday. See you later. Love Sam x. _She sighed that wasn't a total lie, she did have papers to look at, she just had to make sure that they were in the right place. She ran her hands through her blonde hair, was she going crazy, thinking that she could carry on like this, a marriage and a relationship with Phil? She had no idea, but she couldn't help how she felt about Phil, this wasn't someone that she had just met, this was her past, he was her past and perhaps he should have been her future. Sam sighed again and headed to the hall, picking up her bag and fishing around for her keys; silently she turned the doorknob and made her way into the street, walking towards her car and her day with Phil ahead.

* * *

Around an hour later Stuart heard his alarm clock ring, he stretched his arm out towards where he assumed his wife would be, but the bed was cold and empty, he sighed and assumed she was obviously already at work. So much for her promise of not being married to the job, she had only been there for a few days and already she had been late and left early, but then again he had, had that row with her, that hadn't helped. Stuart yawned to himself as he climbed out of bed. Then he got dressed and headed downstairs, reaching the kitchen he noticed Sam's note, which he read with a smile, she had an obsession with paperwork, so much so that when they had worked together seven years ago, she had been the one person who was more interested in paperwork than what he was. He laughed to himself and began to head towards the door, he was interrupted by their telephone ringing, he sighed, looking down at his watch, it was only early. The phone continued to ring, until the answering machine cut in, and Sam's voice floated through the speaker _"Hi you have reached Samantha and Stuart, leave us a message and we will call you back. Bye"_ Stuart smiled hearing his wife's relaxed voice; it wasn't often that he had heard it lately. Then a similar voice came through _"Hi Mum, it's just me Abi. You haven't rung me back, I am hoping that you are still at home this morning; you shouldn't be at work already. Unless you have to organise a certain DS at your new station, someone who liked to play with Barbie dolls. Anyway just wanted to see how you are, see if you like the new place. Uni is alright, exams soon, but don't worry I have been studying. Talk to you soon. Bye Mum"_ then the line went dead. Stuart continued towards the door, what had Abi's message meant? Who was this DS? And why did it seem that Abi knew him? He opened the door and then slammed it shut behind him, what else had his wife kept from him for seven years?

* * *

Sam pulled up outside the station a little while later. She was surprised to see Phil's car parked up too. This was the second day in a row that he'd been early for work. Obviously, having Sam as his boss was definitely doing something for Phil's time-keeping skills.

Sam smiled to herself as she entered the station and climbed the stairs up to CID. She opened the door to the main CID office and Sam saw that Phil was already there, sat at his desk. He looked up as Sam and they exchanged smiles. Sam entered her office but left the door open, Phil looked around the office; it was virtually empty so he walked over to Sam's office and entered. He closed the door and Sam turned around and smiled at him, she walked towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. Phil responded and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and they both pulled away, Sam smiled at him, 'I missed you last night,' Phil whispered.

'I missed you too,' Sam replied. 'I couldn't stop thinking about you.'

'Me neither,'

Sam smiled at him and they kissed again. Phil pulled away and gazed down at Sam, 'what are you doing in here so early anyway?' he asked.

'I just wanted to make sure that our office antics weren't discovered,' Sam replied.

'They won't be,' Phil reassured her as he kissed her on the forehead.

Sam smiled at him, 'listen, are you busy tonight?' Phil asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, 'don't think so, why?' she replied.

'I was thinking…do you wanna come out for dinner with me tonight?'

'I'll think about it Phil,' she said.

* * *

'DS Turner!' Stuart's boss, DI Grant called from his office in Barton Street CID later that afternoon.

Stuart looked up from his computer. 'What is it guv?' he asked.

'Can I have a word?'

Stuart nodded. He was still wondering what Abi's answer-phone message had meant earlier that day, who was this mystery DS? And more importantly, how did this mystery DS seem to know his step-daughter and his wife? Stuart stepped inside his DI's office and closed the door. 'Are you busy tonight Stuart?' DI Grant asked.

Stuart thought for a moment and shook his head, 'no guv, why do you ask?' he replied.

'I need a couple of bodies for a surveillance operation tonight, are you up for it?'

Stuart thought about this for a moment; that was one thing that he and Sam had in common. They were both devoted to their work, maybe more so than to each other. 'Yeah, why not,' he finally said.

'Great, you'll be working on this with DC Miles,'

'OK then,' Stuart said as he opened the door to the office and left.

He walked back over to his desk and sat down. Stuart picked his phone up and dialled Sam's office number.

* * *

The phone rang in Sam's office and she picked. 'DI Nixon,' she answered.

'_Hey babe, it's only me, I just I'd better let you know that I won't be back until late tonight. I've been called out on a surveillance operation,' Stuart replied._

'Oh,' Sam said. 'That's fine Stuart.'

'_How's the team?' _

'Oh, they're fine, why do you ask Stuart?'

'No reason, I'll see you later babe,'

'See you Stuart,' Sam said as she put the phone down.

Sam smiled to herself; she stood up and stood by her door. It was mid afternoon and most of CID were out of the office, all except Phil, who was on the phone. He put the phone down and he looked over at Sam. They exchanged another smile and she walked over to his desk, perching of the edge of it. 'So…what do I owe the pleasure, DI Nixon?' Phil smiled at her.

'The dinner invite tonight…is it still open?' Sam replied.

Phil nodded, 'then…I'd like to accept it, that is if you still want to,' Sam continued.

'Course I still want to,'

'Good,' Sam said. 'What time do you wanna pick me up?'

'About seven OK for you?'

'Can't wait,' Sam said as she got off his desk and began to walk back towards her office, closing the door behind her.

**

* * *

Please review :)**


	13. Rumbled?

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks so much to all who reviewed last time: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Jodie, Sam, Laura (S-Nixon) and Ellyce. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

**

* * *

Chapter 12- Rumbled?**

Sam switched off the computer in her office at about 5:30 that afternoon. She gazed out of her office window and saw that Phil had just stood up; he took his coat off the back of his chair and began to walk out of CID. He got to the door and looked into Sam's office, catching her eye. Phil opened her office door and smiled at her, 'are you still OK for tonight?' he asked.

'Course I am Phil,' Sam smiled back at him.

'I'm glad,' Phil whispered.

He cautiously looked out of Sam's office, the only person in CID was Jo and she had her back to both of them. Phil closed the door and walked towards Sam. He kissed her softly on the lips, 'I'll see you in a bit,' Phil said.

Sam nodded, 'I think you will,' she said.

Phil smiled at her as he opened the door to her office and then the main door to CID. Sam watched him as he descended the staircase and left the station. She sighed quietly and smiled to herself; Stuart wasn't home until later and Sam was really looking forward to her meal with Phil tonight.

* * *

The doorbell rang just before 7. 'I'm coming!' Sam called as she ran down the stairs and put a pair of silver heels on. She opened the door and smiled at Phil, whose jaw had dropped. 'You're not just early for work, are you?' Sam smiled.

'You look gorgeous,' Phil replied as he kissed Sam softly on the cheek.

'Thanks Phil,'

'You ready?' Phil asked, holding his arm out to Sam.

'Yep, just one minute,' Sam replied as she retrieved her bag from the sideboard.

She reappeared at the door a couple of minutes later. 'I'm ready,' Sam said as she stepped outside, locking the door to her and Stuart's house after her.

'Good,' Phil smiled at her as they walked down the garden path, arm in arm.

* * *

Phil pulled his car up outside the restaurant about 15minutes later. He and Sam were shown to their table and they sat down. They ordered a bottle of wine; Phil poured the wine into two glasses and passed one to Sam. 'Cheers Phil,' she said as she smiled at him.

Phil took a sip from his glass and then put it down. 'How long have you and Stuart been together then?' he asked.

'7 years, we were both DC's when we first met. We took our sergeant's exams together and things went on from there,'

They ordered their meals and continued to talk until their meals arrived.

* * *

Stuart sighed and glanced down at his watch, it was 7.30pm and he was stuck in the back of a van watching a small monitor intently. There had been no sightings of Leon Bell, a local dealer who they wanted to question over an assault on his former wife. Stuart looked towards his colleague DC Mara Miles, she was tapping her fingers impatiently on the top of the table, she had a look of pure boredom on her face. They were parked outside Leon's local, where he apparently appeared each and every night, sometimes before dinner and sometimes after. Stuart had a feeling that it was going to be quite a long night, and all he basically had for company was a somewhat ditzy in his opinion DC and the same thoughts he had, had all day, who was this Barbie playing DS? He wondered what Sam was doing tonight? Whether she was at home or still at work? He settled for the second place, Sam loved her work; sometimes Stuart thought that she loved her job more than him. Stuart looked towards Mara again as she sighed quietly to herself, he had never really bothered to talk to her before, but there was a first time for everything, and it didn't appear that there was going to be much to keep him occupied outside the van. He wondered if perhaps Mara knew much about Sun Hill and the officers there, it couldn't hurt to ask.

"So is there any reason you picked to be on the night shift tonight?" Stuart asked casually

"Nothing better to do" Mara stated flatly and then added "My boyfriend left me last week, so there isn't much to do on a Thursday night. What about you?"

"No real plans, I don't mind sitting in a van all evening" Stuart continued

"Doesn't your wife mind?"

"My wife?" Stuart asked "How did you know I was married?"

"Some of us talk to each other at the station"

"I guess you do, she understands though, she is in the job too"

"Where does she work then?"

"Sun Hill, she is the new DI, started there on Monday"

"Sun Hill that is a station with a reputation"

"What do you mean?" Stuart asked immediately interested

"Where do you start?" Mara replied with a laugh "They had a Super who shot himself, a DC who fell for a drug dealer and went to jail, and it's been blown up twice, shouldn't you know all of this?"

"I guess I do remember hearing all of that, probably never realised that it was all at the same place"

"Well it is. What has your wife said about the place?"

"Sam, her name is Sam. She hasn't said much, she has been pretty busy organising her office. She is an organiser"

"Sounds like someone that works with us, perhaps you?" Mara replied with a smirk

Stuart laughed to himself, thinking perhaps he should be friendlier to his colleagues at work, Mara was quite friendly.

"So how do you know so much about Sun Hill then?"

"I know… hang on, isn't that Leon?" Mara asked interrupting herself as she glanced back at the monitor

"Shit, let's go and get him" Stuart said as he slid the van door open and ran out into the street

* * *

An hour later, they finished their meals. Phil poured the last of the wine into his and Sam's glasses. 'Cheers Phil,' Sam said as he pushed her glass back towards her.

Phil smiled at her and their glasses clinked together. They both took a sip from their glasses, keeping eye contact with each other the whole time. 'So,' Phil said. 'How come you decided to come to Sun Hill anyway?'

Sam finished her mouthful and put her glass down, 'Stuart is a DS at Barton Street, we brought a house round here when he transferred. When I heard that there was a DI's post being advertised, I thought I'd apply and well…here I am,'

Phil smiled at her as he took her hand in his and gently kissed it. 'I'm glad that you're my boss now Sam, otherwise, I don't think we'd be here now, would we?'

Sam shook her head, 'we certainly wouldn't,' she agreed.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Phil paid the bill and he and Sam left the restaurant. 'I really enjoyed tonight, thanks Phil,' she said as they walked towards Phil's car.

Phil smiled at her, 'it's just great to be able to spend time with you again,' he said.

Sam leant towards Phil and they kissed, he spun her around so that she was now leant against the car door and deepened the kiss. They pulled away, gasping for breath and gazing into each other's eyes, 'do you want me to drop you off at yours?' Phil asked.

Sam smiled at him, 'thanks Phil,' she said.

* * *

Phil pulled the car up outside Sam's house about 10minutes later. There weren't any lights on in her house, Stuart wasn't there. 'Do you wanna come in?' Sam asked.

'Do you want me to?'

'What do you think?'

Sam nodded, 'just for a coffee though,' she added.

'Why would I think it would be for something else?'

'You just would, now come on…before I change my mind,' Sam said as she got out of the car and began to walk up the garden path.

Phil locked the car up and followed Sam up the garden path. 'Would you have changed your mind…about inviting me in?' he asked.

Sam unlocked the door and gazed into Phil's eyes, 'no, I don't think I would,' she smiled and she leant upwards and brushed her lips against Phil's, pushing down on the door handle as she did so.

The door opened and the two of them stumbled inside, still kissing. They pulled away and Phil closed the door behind them. Sam put her bag down by the phone and noticed that the light on here telephone was flashing, indicating that she'd been left a message. Phil wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and gently kissed her neck. Sam rested her head against Phil's and her hands on top of his as the message played. The message finished and suddenly, all the colour drained from Sam's face. 'Oh my God,' she exclaimed as she broke from Phil and went into the living room.

'Abi's message doesn't mean anything Sam,' Phil replied as he followed Sam into the living room and sat down beside her.

'How can it not mean anything? Stuart might've worked out that you're the one that Abi's referring to. If he can work that out, then he might work out that you fathered the baby I lost at Hendon,'

'If Abi doesn't like him, she's not gonna say anything if he questions her about it,'

'I'm scared Phil,' Sam whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes.

'Of what?'

'The fact that we might have to stop seeing each other. I don't wanna lose you Phil,'

Phil planted a light kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed slightly and the tears subsided. Phil pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. 'I don't wanna lose you either Sam,' Phil said.

'Look, you'd better be going Phil,'

'What about Stuart?'

'I think I can handle him Phil,' Sam smiled.

Phil kissed her once more, 'I'll see you tomorrow,' he whispered.

'See you tomorrow Phil,'

Phil stood up and walked into the hall and towards the front door. He opened the door and left the house, closing the door behind them. Sam sat in the living room, wondering what Stuart had read into that message and how she was going to explain herself to him.

* * *

"Good working with you DS Turner" Stuart heard Mara say as the two of them both headed towards the Barton Street CID office.

"Pity we couldn't get him to admit anything though" Stuart added with a laugh as he reached his desk and sat down, he still had paperwork that needed to be done before he went home. Then he remembered his conversation that he was in the middle of having when Leon appeared on the monitor, he still wanted to know what Mara knew about the people at Sun Hill "So how do you know so much about Sun Hill?"

"I went to Hendon with someone who worked there for a little while"

"CID?"

"No uniform. His brother was in CID though; he is still there I think. DS Phil Hunter, there is a man with a story"

"How do you mean?" Stuart asked immediately interested, was this the man Abi had referred to?

"He is an interesting man, divorced from his wife and two children by different mothers and neither of them were his wife"

"I see" Stuart said curiously as he returned to his paperwork, and he continued until late into the night, when he left his desk and headed home, wondering if his wife would be there.

**

* * *

Reviews:)**


	14. Discovered or Undiscovered?

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Sorry its taken so long, was being a pain! Thanks to all who reviewed last time: Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Jodie, Sam, Laura (S-Nixon), Ellyce and Lynsey. Please keep doing so, luv ya loads Gemz and Laura xxxx**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 13- Discovered Or Undiscovered?

Sam sat on the sofa, shaking back and forward ever so slightly. Phil had left her house around five minutes ago; she couldn't believe what had happened tonight. She had, had a wonderful meal with Phil, just like their dates at Hendon had been. She was certain that Stuart would have heard that message and she had no idea what to say to him, perhaps she should just say nothing. She glanced upwards towards the mantelpiece and noticing the time she realised that sitting here in her best silver heels, would alert Stuart to the fact that she hadn't just stayed in at home tonight. She headed out into the hall, looking towards the answering machine which was still flickering, she headed towards it and with a shaking finger she pressed the delete button, she let out a small gasp of breath as the voice came through the speaker _"Message deleted, you have no new messages"_. She then quickly ran upstairs and changed her clothes, putting on her pyjamas and then headed back downstairs via the kitchen, she made herself a cup of tea and then returned to the living room, she sat back down on the sofa and switched on the television. Sam began to watch the television, but it wasn't too long until her thoughts began to wander, wandering back towards Phil and Stuart and how she had managed to end up here. She didn't know what to do, she was married to Stuart, but did she love him as much as he loved her, or as much as she loved her job? She wasn't sure, she had seven years of memories with Stuart, some of them good, but it had been a long time since one of them had occurred. Perhaps it had been before they tried to start a family, Sam wanted another child, she knew that she did. But perhaps she and Stuart weren't meant to be parents together, they had had two years of difficulty and it had affected their relationship with one another.

With Phil she had had a year of a relationship which she had ended because she was afraid of being left alone, she had mostly good memories of her time with Phil, he was exciting and made her feel so alive. She couldn't lose Phil for a second time, she just couldn't. He was so different to Stuart and even different to her, she couldn't explain how he made her feel. Sam sighed as she lay back onto the sofa, closing her eyes and hoping that when she opened them she would know what to do.

* * *

Stuart pulled up outside his and Sam's house, he climbed out of the car and noticed that the living room light was on, Sam must still be awake. He wondered what to do about the information that Mara had given him earlier, he didn't want to accuse Sam of something, he wasn't even sure of what Abi's message meant, it was possible that there was more than one DS at Sun Hill and it wasn't so unusual that Abi would know a police officer, Sam of course was her mother and Sam had told Stuart that Abi had spent a lot of time at Sam's various stations over the years. He had met Abi for the first time at the station that he shared with Sam. He headed up towards the front door, he had no reason to distrust Sam, she was his wife, she was committed to him, but then she never had told him about her first miscarriage and he had always wondered why she had reacted the way she did when she lost their baby, it was obviously not just the pain of losing their child, but the memories of losing another's baby too, was it Phil Hunter's child? He didn't know, but confronting Sam was probably not the best idea. Stuart sighed as he opened the door, he headed into the hall and glanced towards the answering machine, it was no longer flashing, Sam must have heard the message, Stuart walked towards the living room and caught sight of Sam sleeping peacefully on the sofa, he wandered over towards her and sat down next to her, kissing her cheek softly as he reached for the remote and switched off the television behind him.

Sam's eyes fluttered open; she looked upwards and towards Stuart's face. "Hey, your home"

"I am, were you waiting up for me?"

"Yes, I guess I was. How was the surveillance?"

"You know what it's like, boring as usual. But we caught someone" Stuart replied with a smile

"Well done"

"Thanks Sam, so how was your day at work?"

"Nothing exciting, just more paperwork, I think that is all that a DI does" Sam replied with a slight laugh

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Not much" Sam replied, inside she could feel her stomach churning, she felt as if she was some sort of suspect

"I'm heading up to bed, are you coming?" Stuart asked

"Yes" Sam replied as she climbed off the sofa, her stomach beginning to settle, perhaps he hadn't heard the message; it wasn't like Stuart not to mention anything that he had heard. She walked out into the hallway and headed upstairs towards her bedroom with Stuart behind her, she heard her phone bleep from the hallway, but ignored it to be on the safe side.

Sam climbed under the duvet and set her alarm clock for the next morning, she smiled as Stuart climbed into bed next to her, she turned towards him and kissed him softly. "Goodnight Stuart" she whispered

"Night Sam" he replied as he reached out for the lamp, plunging the room into complete darkness.

* * *

Phil had arrived back at his house, he sighed as he opened the door, wondering how Sam was, whether or not Stuart had arrived home and whether or not their affair had been discovered after only four days. Four days? Was that all that Sam had been back in his life for? Tonight it felt like the two of them had never been apart. He couldn't however forget the look on Sam's face when she heard that message from Abi, the look of pure worry. He hadn't wanted to leave her, he missed her when she wasn't around, he sighed again, he couldn't lose Sam again, he just couldn't. He headed upstairs and got ready for bed, looking forward to tomorrow and seeing Sam again, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it down on the bedside table. He changed quickly and climbed into bed; reaching for his phone he sent Sam a message _R u alright? Did he hear the message? I had fun 2nite, see you at work Phil x_. He then replaced the phone on the table and pulled the covers around him and closed his eyes.

* * *

An hour later Sam was still awake, she could hear Stuart snoring to himself quietly, every so often he would make a slightly louder noise and then settle back to sleep peacefully once more. Neither of them had mentioned the message, perhaps he had also left for work early and hadn't heard it. Sam sighed; she had decided that if he didn't mention it then she wasn't going to either. Then she remembered the message her phone had received as she headed up to bed, and just as she had last night she silently crept out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown and headed downstairs again, reaching her bag, she pulled out her phone and smiled as she read Phil's message. She quickly wrote one back _I'm fine, He didn't mention anything, and neither did I. I had fun 2, see you at work Sam x_. She leant against the wall and waited for a reply.

* * *

Phil opened his eyes to the sound of his phone; he read the message and smiled, for now their secret was undiscovered. He pressed reply and wrote back _I'm glad, missing you. See you soon Phil x_.

* * *

Sam jumped slightly as her phone bleeped in her hand; she opened the message and read it quickly. She sighed happily as she pressed reply once more, _Same here Sam x_. She then replaced her phone in her bag and headed back upstairs, creeping quietly back into her room and climbing under the duvet once more, for now her secret was undiscovered. But tonight she had been worried; this had only been happening for four days, how could she continue on like this? She didn't know, but she did know that she didn't want to lose Phil; she glanced towards the sleeping form of her husband, could she lose him? Sam didn't know, he wasn't Phil, but he was her husband. Sam closed her eyes hoping that her dreams would answer her questions.

* * *

Phil smiled to himself as he read Sam's second message, for now he had Sam in his life and he was determined to enjoy every minute of her company, they couldn't remain undiscovered forever.

* * *

Sam and Stuart's alarm clock rang at about 7 the next morning. She reached across and flicked it off. Stuart turned to face Sam and kissed her softly on the cheek. 'Morning Sam,' he said.

'Morning Stuart,' Sam replied.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She threw the covers off and got out of bed, putting on her dressing gown and opening the bedroom door to go downstairs. She sighed quietly to herself, for the second night in a row, it hadn't been her husband in her thoughts, it had been Phil, again. There was something abut Phil that Sam couldn't put her finger on. Stuart couldn't make her feel the way that Phil did. She couldn't lose Phil but Abi's message had really scared her last night, they had to be more careful from now on.

Sam got to her fridge and took out a carton of orange juice, pouring it into a glass. She drank it and sighed to herself again. Her dreams hadn't done anything to solve any of her problems. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Stuart came into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, Sam came downstairs and went back through to the kitchen, where Stuart was sat reading the newspaper. 'I'm off now Stuart,' she said as she leant against the kitchen table.

'OK then babe, I'll see you later,' Stuart replied as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'I think you will,' Sam smirked as she left the kitchen, picking her bags up from the hall.

She unlocked the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her with a click. Sam got into her car and reversed out of her drive, looking forward to another day in Phil's company, whatever it would bring.

**Reviews Please! :)**


	15. Why You?

**Hey guys, next chapter for you. Thanks to all who reviewed last time: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Laura (S-Nixon), Sam and Amy. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx **

**

* * *

******

Chapter 14- Why You?

Sam pulled her car up outside the station a little while later. A few moments later, Phil's car pulled up too. Sam got out of her car and looked over at Phil, who had also just got out of his car and locked it. 'You wanna watch it Phil, people will talk,' she smiled.

'What about guv?' Phil asked.

'The fact that your time-keeping has improved dramatically since I arrived,'

'What can I say? I just wanna impress my new boss,'

Sam smiled as they both made their way into the station. 'Is it working?' Phil asked.

'Is what working?' Sam replied.

'Improving my time-keeping to impress you,'

'Ummm,' Sam said as she opened the door to the main CID office. 'Yes, I would say so, but it doesn't have anything to do with the time-keeping.'

'What is it to do with then?' Phil asked as he followed Sam into her office.

He closed the door behind them and Sam smiled at him, 'what do you think?' she smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips.

They both heard the doors to CID swing open again and Jo and Mickey entered. 'You'd better go,' she whispered.

He nodded as he opened the door to Sam's office and walked towards his desk.

* * *

Sam came out of her office about half an hour later and walked over to Phil's desk, 'are you busy Phil?' she asked, trying her best to sound casual.

'Not especially, why?' Phil replied.

'A case has just come through and I really want you to work it with me,'

'OK then, what sort of case?'

'I'll brief you in the car,' Sam smiled as she walked towards the main doors to CID and opened them.

Phil stared after her and eventually stood up and took his coat off the back of his chair. 'Sarge,' Jo called.

'What is it Jo?' Phil asked.

'Why does DI Nixon keep requesting you on cases?'

Phil shrugged his shoulders, 'maybe she thinks that someone's got to try and keep me in line,' he smirked.

'Come on sarge, we have eyes you know,' Mickey chipped in. 'What did happen with you and DI Nixon at Hendon?'

'Nothing happened between us,' Phil lied, he was getting irritated now. 'We were just friends back then, there's nothing else to say.'

He walked away from them and opened the doors to CID, leaving Jo and Mickey open-mouthed.

Once they were sure that Phil had gone, Jo and Mickey started talking again, 'there's something going on that neither of them are telling us about,' he said.

'What makes you say that?' Jo asked.

'I don't know, I've just got a feeling,'

* * *

Phil descended the staircase and went through to the back yard, where Sam was stood beside the CID car. 'You took your time,' she smiled.

'Listen Sam…I mean guv,' he said. 'Jo and Mickey have been getting on my case about happened between us at Hendon.'

'Have you told them anything?'

Phil shook his head, 'good, just keep it that way,' Sam said.

Phil nodded, 'what's this case then?' he asked.

'Assault and robbery at jewellery shop on Handel Road,'

'That's right up my street,' Phil smiled.

Sam smiled back at him and threw the keys to him, 'you can drive,' she said.

Phil nodded as he they both got into the car.

* * *

The car stopped at a set of traffic lights a few minutes later. Phil put the brake on and looked over at Sam. She was staring out of her window, lightly tapping her fingers on the side of the door. He was sure that her skirt had ridden up a few inches since they'd been in the car, exposing more of her thigh. Phil caught Sam's eye and she smirked at him, 'Phil, the light's gone green,' she said as she tore herself away from Phil's gaze and looked at the traffic lights.

'Oh right,' Phil hastily replied as he released the brake and drove off, willing himself to think of anything other than Sam's thighs.

That was easier said than done. Five days ago, Sam had walked back into his life after 15years away from him. They were seeing each other behind her husband's back. Phil didn't think Sam's husband deserved to be with her, after everything that Sam had told him about Stuart, Phil had taken a dislike to him, partly because of everything that Sam had said to him but also because he was the one who got to sleep with Sam night after night whereas he had only slept with her once since they started their affair. He really missed Sam when they were apart, he was glad that she'd walked back into his life and Phil promised himself that he wouldn't let her leave him again. Once was hard enough but twice, that would just be too much to bear.

A few minutes later, Phil pulled the car up outside the jewellers on Handel Road. Sam got out and so did Phil, he locked the doors to the car and they both entered the jewellers.

* * *

Sam and Phil emerged from the jewellers about half an hour later. Phil was carrying a CCTV tape. 'So what next then guv?' he asked as they both got back into the car.

'Well, we'll take that back to the station, have a look at the CCTV and see if we can lift an image of the person responsible,' Sam replied.

Phil nodded as he started the car up and drove away.

Sam was sat on a chair in her office watching the CCTV tape when Phil came in carrying two cups of coffee. 'Coffee, just as you requested guv,' he smiled warmly at her.

'Thanks Phil,' Sam said as she took a sip from the cup.

'Anything on the CCTV?' Phil asked as she perched on the edge of Sam's desk.

Sam nodded as she finished her mouthful of coffee, 'you could say that,' she said, pointing towards a bloke who had his back to the camera and was holding something in his hand. 'Do you recognise him?'

Phil looked hard at the image on the footage. 'I don't know, keep playing it and see if he turns around,' he said.

Sam pressed play on the video and sure enough, the suspect turned around, staring right into the CCTV camera, 'gotcha!' Phil said triumphantly as Sam pressed pause. 'We should be able to put a name to the face now.'

'Great!' Sam smiled at him.

They left the office a little while later. She saw Jo and Mickey talking and she had an idea. 'I'll see you in BIU Phil,' she said.

Phil nodded as he left the office and Sam walked over to Jo and Mickey, they stopped talking as she approached. 'Listen Jo, Mickey,' she said.

'Yes guv,' they both replied.

'Do you guys fancy a drink after work, to sort of get to know each other a bit better, I don't want people to think that I don't wanna know the people I work with,' she explained.

Jo and Mickey looked at each other, 'yeah, sounds good to me guv,' she said.

'Mickey,' Sam said, looking towards him.

Mickey met Sam's eyes and nodded, 'count me in guv,' he said.

'Great, I'll see you later,' she said as she walked away from them and heading off to BIU to join Phil.

* * *

Phil looked up as Sam appeared in the doorway "Steven Baker" he said triumphantly

"You found him that quickly?" Sam asked shocked

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know. I am also a half decent copper"

"I never said that you weren't. Jack had a lot of nice things to say about you; apart from that I had to keep my eye on you"

"What did he say?" Phil questioned

"Not telling" Sam replied with a wink

"Fine, then I am not telling you where Steven Baker lives" Phil replied back childishly

Sam turned and looked around the empty office, then she walked closer to Phil and leant over his shoulder, grabbing hold of both of his hands as he tried to make the screen change to something else, "34 Beacon Terrace" she whispered into his neck, then kissed it softly.

"That's not fair Guv" Phil replied

"I know, but it was clever"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you"

"Oi" Sam replied and poked him on the arm

"Well I wouldn't. Anyway what took you so long to get down here anyway?"

"I have invited Mickey and Jo for drinks tonight after work, down the Seven Bells" Sam replied as she went to the seat next to Phil and sat down

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Perhaps" Sam said with a laugh "Of course" she added, noticing Phil's bemused expression

"Can we go for another meal afterwards?"

"I'd like that very much" Sam answered as she leant over and took hold of Phil's hand "Beacon Terrace?" she questioned

"Beacon Terrace" Phil repeated as he kissed Sam's hand and then stood up, wandering towards the yard, Sam smiled and followed him, once again looking forward to another evening with Phil.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	16. Broken Plans

**Hey guys, latest update for you. Apologies for the delay, just finished my A-Level exams so the updates on this and all my other stories will be more frequent from now on.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Sam, SassyJ, Tee and Laura (S-Nixon). Thanks also to DetBarb for reviewing chapters 13, 14 and 15. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Broken Plans**

Sam and Phil returned to CID later in the day, Steven Baker hadn't been at home and they had driven around his usual haunts, but there was no sign of him. Sam had spoken to Gina and she had told her that the night shift would keep an eye out for him. Sam wandered into her office and sat down; it was almost the end of the day. She glanced around her office, she hadn't gotten much done today, other than spend the day flirting with Phil. Not that she hadn't enjoyed that, as a matter of fact it had been quite fun, Phil made her happy, there was no denying that. She leant backwards in her chair and tried to think, she had made up with Stuart, but his reaction from earlier in the week still remained firmly in her mind. She still couldn't help but wonder why she had never told Stuart about Phil, she had told him all about Glen and who he really had been, but for some reason she had never mentioned Phil. When she left Hendon that day, all those years ago, she honestly never expected to see Phil again, but for some reason they had been reunited once more. Sam sighed as she looked out of the window, Phil was perched on the end of Jo's desk having an animated conversation with her, she was laughing at him, Sam smiled, she could always guarantee that Phil could make her and everyone around them laugh.

"So are you coming down the pub with us then Sarge?" Jo asked as Phil sat on the end of her desk

"Do you want me to?" Phil replied with a smile

"Course, who would buy the drinks if you weren't there?" Jo replied with a laugh

"Very funny" Phil replied rolling his eyes

"Perhaps the DI will pay?"

"What like Neil used to"

"Well I did say perhaps. So you coming then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there, just want to finish one thing" Phil replied, picking up a piece of paper from Jo's desk, which he had left there earlier

"This new DI has done wonders for your paperwork Phil; even your desk looks cleaner"

"Just concentrating on the job" Phil replied with a smile, thinking of Sam "Where are Terry and Mickey then?"

"We are here" Mickey replied as the two of them appeared from the briefing room

"Beer, large one" Phil said as Jo stood up and joined Terry and Mickey as they began to leave the CID office

"Yes Sarge" Jo replied "Bye Guv" she called towards Sam "See you later"

"See you there" Sam called

Phil watched as the three of them left the office, then he counted to ten, turning he then dropped the paperwork onto his desk and wandered towards Sam's office, where he knocked on the corner of the door.

Sam looked up and smiled as Phil stood framed in her doorway "Come in Phil" she whispered "Have they all gone?"

"Yes, I said I would go and meet them soon though. But first do you want a hand?"

"No I'm fine" Sam replied with a smile, Phil smiled back and walked closer towards Sam and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"Anywhere is fine by me"

"How do you feel about Thai?"

"Love it, sounds delicious"

"So are you coming then?" Phil asked

"I'll meet you there, there is just one thing that I need to do. But it won't take long"

"OK" Phil replied with a smile, as he leant down closer to Sam and kissed her softly. Sam responded to his kiss and pulled him closer to her, as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. They both eventually pulled away, but Sam remained in Phil's arms, hugging her close to his chest.

"Seriously, don't be too long" Phil replied as he moved away from Sam

Sam looked up at him and laughed "See you soon" she whispered

"See you soon" Phil replied, and with that he turned away from Sam and headed out of her office

Sam sighed as she watched Phil leave, she sat back in her chair once more and fumbled around for her phone, finding Stuart's number she pressed call and waited for him to answer. "Hi babe" came the familiar voice

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine, I was just ringing to say that I won't be home until later, the team have invited me out for drinks and then I'm going to dinner with a few of them"

"Oh, I wanted to take you out tonight myself, celebrate your first week as the DI of Sun Hill"

"Aww that's sweet of you"

"How about I come and meet the team now? Then I can take you out after, the team too if you want?"

"Ummm, yeah that's fine Stuart. I haven't left the office yet, give me fifteen or so, ok?"

"Sure, where are you going anyway?"

"Seven Bells"

"See you there. Bye Sam"

"Bye Stuart" Sam replied as the phone went dead.

She felt her stomach sink, as she dropped her phone onto the desk, now she couldn't go to dinner with Phil, it was Stuart instead. She tried to feel happy, but instead she felt upset. She reached for her phone again and dialled Phil's number. "Hey gorgeous" Phil answered, and Sam felt her breath quicken

"Hi, I have bad news"

"What's the matter, I'm just outside the pub, I only left you five minutes ago"

"Stuart is on his way to join us"

"Oh" Phil said with a sigh

"I'm sorry, I rang to say I wouldn't be home cause I was going out to dinner and drinks with the team and he sort of invited himself along" Sam replied also with a sigh

"So what are you telling me, that we can't go out for dinner?"

"Exactly, I'm sorry Phil. I really wanted to go out with you tonight, but I couldn't exactly say, no Stuart you can't come for drinks because I am going out to dinner with someone else afterwards, could I?" Sam questioned

"No I guess not. I will see you at the pub though?"

"Of course. I am leaving in five; give me time before he gets there"

"Is he coming from Barton Street?"

"Yeah, guess so"

"Alright, I will see you soon then Sam"

"See you soon Phil, and remember we have to be careful, yesterday was too close"

"Always, bye Sam"

"Bye Phil" Sam replied with a smile, she sighed as she began to gather her things together, wondering what the night ahead would bring. Phil and Stuart in the same place, at the same time, with her and a bunch of colleagues, it was going to be interesting that was certain.

* * *

Sam pulled her car up outside The Seven Bells about 10minutes later. She entered the pub and saw that her CID colleagues had already got a table for them. Phil turned around and smiled as he saw Sam enter the pub, he walked over to her, 'you made it then,' he whispered.

Sam nodded, 'I said I would didn't I?' she replied. 'Listen, I'm really sorry about tonight, we can do it another time can't we?'

'I guess so,' Phil said.

'Great!'

The pub doors opened again and Stuart entered. 'You alright babe?' he asked as he towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Phil looked away pointedly at this point. Sam and Stuart walked over to the table where her CID colleagues were congregated. 'You alright guv?' Jo asked.

'We're not in work now Jo, strictly first name terms outside of work,' Sam replied.

'OK then…Sam,' Jo corrected herself.

Sam smiled at her and she introduced Stuart to everyone. He shook hands with them all in a friendly manner. 'What's everyone having then?' Sam asked as Stuart sat back down beside her. 'I'll buy the first round.'

Everyone put in their orders and Sam went up to the bar to buy the drinks. 'See, there was a reason for coming Phil,' Jo said. 'Don't think you're getting out of buying a round though.'

Phil scowled at her, 'what you think of the new DI, Phil?' Mickey asked.

Phil looked over at Sam, 'she's a damn sight better than Neil ever was,' he said.

'She certainly had a positive effect on you,' Terry piped up.

'What do you mean?'

'Let's just say your desk is tidier than I've ever seen it since I've been here, your time-keeping skills have improved and don't even start me on the paperwork,' Terry replied.

'Maybe you're right, she is having a positive effect on me,' Phil said as Sam turned around, carrying a tray.

She walked towards the table and put the tray down. Everyone took their drinks off, Jo looked up at Sam, 'seeing as though we never got a chance to welcome you properly Sam, we'd might as well do it now, welcome to Sun Hill Sam,' Jo said.

'To Sam,' everyone said as their glasses clinked together.

Sam turned to face Stuart as he lightly kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

* * *

An hour later, Sam was still talking to Jo and Mickey. She looked around and saw Phil stood at the bar, with Stuart. Stuart was talking to Phil; she hoped Phil wasn't going to let anything slip about them and their past.

'I'll be back in a bit,' she said to Jo and Mickey as she stood up.

They both nodded as Sam left their table, heading off in the direction of the pub toilets. Phil looked over Stuart's shoulder and watched Sam head into the toilets. He waited about 30 seconds before excusing himself to Stuart.

Stuart had now found the answers to his questions. After talking to Jo, Mickey, Terry and Phil, he knew that Phil was the only DS at Sun Hill; he was the bloke Abi had been referring to in her message. However, what he suspected and what he could prove were two very different things. He knew that it wasn't the best idea to confront Sam with this, they had only just made up again and this would only make things worse between them. He had no reason to distrust her; she was his wife after all

Phil was watching Stuart from the doorway which led to the pub toilets; he saw Stuart go back over to sit with Jo, Mickey and Terry and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked towards the ladies toilets and pushed the handle down. He opened the door and saw Sam stood by the sink, looking into the mirror. 'Phil!' she exclaimed. 'What are you doing in here?'

He let go of the handle and walked towards Sam, looking in the cubicles to make sure they were alone, 'it was the only way that I could guarantee that your husband wouldn't see us,' Phil replied.

'Well, I have to say it's unconventional but also, very clever,'

'I have my moments,'

He continued to walk towards Sam and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. He moved his hands downwards and wrapped them around her waist. They pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes. Sam sighed happily and rested her head against Phil's chest. 'Your husband doesn't deserve you,' he whispered.

Sam looked up at him 'why do you say that?'

'He just really annoys me; I've had to sit there listening to him banging on about how great things are between you two,'

'And that's a good enough reason for you to say Stuart doesn't deserve me?'

Phil nodded, 'are you jealous?' Sam smiled.

'I meant what I said last night Sam, I don't wanna lose you again,'

Sam continued to smile at him and brushed her lips softly against his. 'You'd better go; otherwise people will get suspicious,'

Phil smiled at her as he opened the door to the ladies and closed it behind him. He made sure the door to the ladies toilets was shut before opening the door which led out to the pub; he didn't want Stuart to find out where he'd just been…

Sam turned back to the mirror, staring at her reflection. She quickly straightened up her clothes and opened the door to the ladies, then the door which led to the pub.

She walked back over to Stuart and sat down beside him, 'come on Sam, I think we'd better go,' Stuart said when she sat down.

'Going so soon?' Jo asked.

'Yeah, I'm taken Sam out for dinner,'

'Awww,' Jo, Mickey and Terry said in unison.

Sam smiled at them, 'I'll see you on Monday guys,' she said as she stood up.

'See you Sam,' they chorused.

Sam and Stuart began to walk towards the pub door, she turned around and saw Phil stood at the bar, he turned around at the same moment, they exchanged a smile and Sam followed Stuart out of the pub.

* * *

**Reviews :) xxx**


	17. A Weekend Without You

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Laura (S-Nixon), Sam, DetBarb, Tee and Buddies. **

**This is for Laura (S-Nixon) and Barb, who've been asking when this is going to be updated. Luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – A Weekend Without You

Sam yawned as she woke early on Saturday morning, she sighed to herself remembering her dinner with Stuart from the previous night, she hadn't actually enjoyed herself as much as she had on the night prior, when Phil had taken her out. Stuart had spent the whole meal discussing work, telling her random things that perhaps she once would have been interested in, but it seemed that her mind had been on other things. As far as she knew Stuart hadn't worked out that anything unusual was happening between her and Phil and for the time being she was determined to keep it that way. She climbed out of bed quietly and headed for downstairs, her bag was laying on the kitchen counter where she had left it last night, she reached inside and pulled out her phone, with the intention of sending a message to Phil. Knowing that today for the first time in five days she wasn't going to see him, she sighed again to herself in disbelief as to what had occurred over the past week, she had spent fifteen years of her life without Phil and tried desperately to get over him and had thought she had succeeded, but after five days she was hooked once more, and this time she was the one who was running the risk of hurting someone by pursuing this relationship. But for some reason that didn't mean that she was going to stop it, she pressed one of the buttons on her phone and was pleasantly surprised to find that there was two messages waiting for her, one was a text the other was a voicemail.

She read the text message _Did you get my message? xx _and then pressed the phone to her ear and waited, the standard voice came through the phone and then it was Phil's _"Morning gorgeous, just wanted to say hi, see how your dinner was last night, missed you in the pub after you left, but everyone thinks that you're a great DI, especially me. Just thought that you would want to know. Speak to you soon, call me if you can or want to. Not that you can resist me. Bye"_

Sam laughed to herself as she hung up and then scrolled through her phone book until she reached Phil's number, she dialled and then waited. "See you can't resist me" Phil said as he answered his phone to Sam

"That's an interesting way to answer the telephone Phil" Sam teased

"Don't change the subject"

"So you missed me then?" Sam asked still teasingly

"Yes, I did. How was your dinner?"

Sam paused, she didn't really want to badmouth Stuart to Phil, she was still married after all, unfortunately for Sam, Phil picked up on her silence and said: "That good was it?"

"It was alright, he just spoke about work and his cases"

"I see, perhaps I could entertain you with more interesting conversation" Phil replied flirtingly, secretly glad that Sam hadn't had a good dinner with Stuart, who he was even more convinced after last night was not deserving of Sam's affections, let alone marriage vows.

"I guess you could" Sam replied, smiling to herself

"So can I see you over the weekend?" Phil asked cautiously

"I would love to, but I think it's too risky, especially since we usually spend the weekend together"

"Oh"

"I will see you on Monday though"

"But Sam that is 48 hours away, far too long"

"I'll make it worth your while" Sam said with a laugh

"Promise?" Phil questioned

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but do you promise anyway?"

"Yes I promise. I will see you on Monday"

"See you on Monday Sam, I'll miss you though"

"Same here, bye Phil"

"Bye Sam"

Sam laughed to herself as she hung up her phone and put it back down on the counter, as soon as she did it bleeped at her, she picked it back up again and read the message that had just come through _Don't forget your promise, cause I certainly won't. Phil xx_. She laughed once more and pressed reply _I don't think that I will, especially if you are early again on Monday. Sam xx_. She replaced her phone back into her bag and then set about making breakfast, she rummaged through her fridge and eventually found what she was looking for and then sat down at the table, wondering how she was going to get through a weekend without Phil.

* * *

At the same time Phil sat up in his bed and read the message that he had just received from Sam, he smiled to himself as he climbed back under the covers and rolled over, wondering what he could do to make this weekend without Sam go faster. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Sam smiled as she woke up just before her alarm on Monday morning, she reached out to switch it off and then turned back to look at Stuart, she sighed to herself softly, he was still sleeping, snoring ever so often. She gently pulled back the duvet and climbed out of her bed and headed into the bathroom, getting into the shower. A few minutes later she finished in the shower and began to get ready, putting on her clothes and make up, even an extra coat of lip gloss. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she turned and headed back into the bedroom; she leant over Stuart and kissed him on the cheek "I'm going to work. Talk to you later" she whispered, she waited for a reply from Stuart but there was none, she sighed and realised that his alarm would wake him soon enough, she found her coat from the wardrobe and headed downstairs.

* * *

Phil's alarm rang loudly, waking him from a deep sleep, he smiled to himself as he realised that it was Monday, and remembering Sam's promise he climbed out of his bed and began to get ready stopping via his bathroom. He then headed downstairs in search of breakfast.

* * *

Sam reached the kitchen and looked around for the paperwork that she had brought home, her weekend had been relatively uneventful, she and Stuart had spent time together, but to Sam there was something hanging over the two of them, partly that they were still waiting for their test results and partly because Sam was thinking about Phil. She smiled as she reached for her phone, placing it into her bag, she had exchanged a few text messages with Phil over the weekend, but hadn't spoken to him since Saturday morning and she was looking forward to seeing him again.

* * *

Phil quickly grabbed his keys from his sideboard and headed outside towards his car, he unlocked it and climbed inside heading for Sun Hill. He arrived quite quickly given that he was very early this morning, he pulled up in the yard and smiled, he had arrived before Sam, he climbed out and headed upstairs towards the office, which was completely empty. He sat down at his desk, with his back to the office door and waited for Sam to show up, however before too long he began to feel tired and his eyes began to close, and soon enough he fell asleep in his chair.

* * *

Sam quickly ate her breakfast, reading over her papers as she did so, she then stuffed them into her bag and headed outside, she got in her car and headed to Sun Hill. She laughed as she drove into the yard, noticing that Phil's car was the only one that she recognised. She reached for her bag and then headed upstairs. She pushed open the office door and saw Phil sitting with his back towards her, his head seemed to be leaning forward, Sam smiled, he had fallen back to sleep, he never was a morning person. She tiptoed up behind him and kissed him softly on the back of the neck.

"Sam" Phil said half asleep

"Who did you think that it was?" Sam replied as she walked around to stand in front of him, with a large smile on her face

"Come here then" Phil replied with an equally large smile

Sam leant forward and brushed her lips against Phil's, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, as their tongues began to clash with one another's. Sam wrapped her arms around him and eventually the two of them pulled away, as Sam snuggled into Phil's chest, sighing happily.

"So you missed me then?" Phil asked her

"What a stupid question, of course I did"

"I'm glad, are you impressed with my ability to be at work this early?"

"Very"

"Well you told me to be early"

"So I did, going to do some paperwork before everyone else arrives?"

"I guess" Phil said with a wry smile "Can I have another kiss?"

Sam smiled and put one hand on the back of Phil's neck and pulled him closer to her again, kissing him passionately as he hugged her closer to him once more. Eventually Sam pulled away and climbed off Phil's lap, she leant over and kissed him once more on the cheek as she turned and headed to her office, with a large smile on her face, in only ten minutes Phil had made her feel happier than she had been in a whole weekend with Stuart.

"Try to get some work done DS Hunter, before the others arrive" she called as she opened her office door

"Yes Ma'am" Phil replied with a smile and pulled a random piece of paper from his pile and began to read.

* * *

The day went by pretty slowly for Sam and Phil; they both had paperwork to do and were confined to their desks for most of the day. Every so often, Sam would look up from her paperwork and catch Phil glancing at her through the office window. She knew what sort of effect this was having on Phil. If she was honest, Phil made her feel desired, which was something she thought was missing in her own marriage.

Jack knocked on her office door at about 4 that afternoon. 'Come in!' Sam called.

He opened the door and stepped inside the office, closing the door after her. 'I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight,' he said.

'Why do you ask guv?' Sam asked suspiciously.

'It's just that I need two officers on an oboe tonight and I was wondering if you were up for it,' he explained.

'What sort of oboe?'

'We just need someone to monitor a house on Glanville Street; it belongs to a robbery suspect, Nick Fletcher, who gave us the slip earlier on today. We need two officers to oboe his house, just in case he goes back there,'

Sam nodded, 'OK then, I'll do it,' she replied.

'You can find someone else to take with you, can't you?'

'I'm sure I can manage that guv,' Sam smiled; in fact, she already had someone in mind.

Jack nodded as he left the office, closing the door behind him.

A large grin began to spread across Sam's face as she gazed out of her office window. She had just the person.

Sam stood up and opened her office door. She looked towards Phil, whose head was bent over his paperwork. Sam smiled; she had been forewarned about Phil's tendency to not do paperwork but things had certainly improved since she arrived.

She walked up to him and his head shot up. 'Can I have a word Phil?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, sure guv, what about?' Phil replied.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to join me on surveillance tonight,'

Phil looked at her, wondering whether she was being serious or not. 'Yeah, OK then guv,' he said.

'Great!' Sam smiled.

She walked back over to her office and closed the door behind her. Phil's face broke into a grin. Who knows what he and Sam would get up to on surveillance together?

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xxxx


	18. A Naughty Night Together

**Hey guys, next chapter for you, thanks to all who reviewed the last time: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Laura (S-Nixon), Sam, DetBarb and Tee. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 17- A Naughty Night Together**

Sam sat back down behind her desk. She picked her office phone up and dialled Stuart's office number. 'DS Turner,' the familiar voice said.

'Hey, it's only me,' Sam replied.

'Oh, hi babe,'

'Listen Stuart, I'm on a surveillance operation tonight so I might not be back till the morning,'

'Oh, OK then,' Stuart said. 'I'll see you soon,'

'Yeah, see you Stuart,'

'I love you Sam,'

Sam stayed silent for a moment, 'you too,' she said. 'Bye.'

She put the phone down and sighed quietly to herself. Why did things have to be so difficult between her and Stuart?

* * *

Sam finished setting up the video monitor in the surveillance van and looked down at her watch; it was 6 o'clock in the evening. She sat down in one of the chairs beside the video monitors and the back door opened. Phil climbed inside the van, carrying two cups of coffee and put them down on the table. 'Thanks Phil,' Sam replied as she picked up the cup that Phil had pushed towards her.

Phil sat down in the chair beside Sam's and drank from his coffee cup. 'How come you chose me to be on this surveillance op with you then?' he finally asked.

'I would've thought the answer to that would've been obvious,' Sam replied, flashing a sexy smile in Phil's direction. 'I couldn't think of anyone else who'd I'd love to spend an evening on surveillance with.'

'I'll take that as a compliment shall I?'

Sam took another sip from her cup before she put her cup back down on the table, 'I think you should,' she whispered.

She leant across and brushed her lips softly against Phil's. He deepened the kiss but Sam pulled away. Phil looked at her as she stood up and moved over to him and sat herself on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, 'that's better,' she whispered as she leant across and kissed him again.

This time, Phil deepened the kiss and Sam didn't pull away. Instead, she poked her tongue inside his mouth and their tongues clashed together. Phil wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

Eventually they pulled away and rested their foreheads together, Sam sighed happily as she felt Phil's arms envelope her in a hug. She turned around and looked at the video monitor, 'anything happening?' she asked.

Phil shook his head, 'I can't see anything,' he said.

Sam got off Phil's lap and heard her stomach rumble, reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. 'There's a Chinese takeaway on the corner, shall I go and get us some food?' he asked.

Sam turned and smiled at him, 'why not Phil,' she said as she continued to smile at him.

Phil smiled back at her as he left his seat and opened the back door to the van and climbed out, closing it behind him.

* * *

Phil came back about 10minutes later, carrying a bag. He opened the door back door to the van and climbed inside. 'There we go,' he said as he put the bag on the table and sat back down beside Sam.

'Excellent,' Sam replied as she reached for the bag, spreading its contents out on the table.

'I bet this wasn't how you viewed us having dinner when you said that we could do it again, was it?' Phil asked.

Sam thought for a moment, 'no, I don't think it was, but being stuck on surveillance is worth it to be with you,'

Phil smiled at her as he leant and kissed her softly on the lips. Sam responded, placing her hands on either side of Phil's face. When they both pulled away, she just smiled at him as she reached for the tub of rice. 'Hold on,' Phil said.

'What is it?' Sam replied.

Phil pointed towards the monitor, a blue car had just pulled up outside the house they were oboeing. Sam and Phil watched as the driver got out, she picked up a photo that was lying beside the video monitor. 'That's him,' Sam said.

'Are you sure?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded, 'pretty sure,' she said.

'Lets get him then,' Phil said.

Sam nodded again as they both jumped out of the van and ran towards the house.

* * *

'Well, at least we caught him and he confessed,' Sam said about an hour later as she and Phil made their back to the main CID office.

'Yep, it's all in a day's work I suppose,' Phil replied.

Sam nodded, 'such a shame he ruined our dinner though, I was quite enjoying that,' she smirked.

'Well…' Phil started. 'How about you come back to mine and I'll cook.'

Sam met his eyes and smiled, 'I didn't know you cooked, you never cooked for me when we were at Hendon,' she said.

'Well, I've learnt over the years and besides, I'm saving my culinary expertise for someone special,' Phil replied, gazing into Sam's eyes.

Sam continued to smile at him; Phil thought she was special, now that must mean something. 'Yeah, why not Phil,' she finally said. 'Let's leave the paperwork till tomorrow shall we?'

'That is a very good idea Sam,'

Sam walked into her office and picked up her bag and coat. 'You ready?' Phil asked as he stood outside her office a minute or so later.

Sam smiled at him, 'yep, I am now,' she replied and followed Phil out of CID.

Sam and Phil walked down the stairs and out of the station, towards. 'What am I gonna do with my car Phil?' she asked.

Phil looked at Sam, 'you could drive to my house, using your car, that way, you can get back to that husband of yours…if you wanted to,' he said.

'OK then,' Sam said as she kissed Phil on the cheek. 'I'll see you in a bit.'

Phil nodded as Sam turned away and began to walk towards her car. He got into his car and drove off, in the direction of his house, knowing that Sam was probably going to be following.

* * *

Phil pulled his car up in his driveway about 10minutes later. He looked in his mirror and saw Sam's car pull up just outside his house. He got out and smiled her, 'you made it then,' he said.

'I guess I did,' she smiled back at him.

'You coming in?'

Sam nodded as she followed Phil up the path and watched as he unlocked the door. The door opened and they both stepped inside, shutting the door behind them. As soon as the door had been shut, Sam walked over to Phil and kissed him softly on the lips; he responded and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's petite frame. Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck, pulling him closer to her. They pulled away and smile at each other, 'do you still want me to cook?' he asked.

Sam gazed into his eyes and nodded, 'that would be nice,' she whispered as she hugged him once more.

* * *

About half an hour later, Sam and Phil were sat at the table, eating the meal that he cooked. 'So what do you reckon?' Phil asked once they had finished.

'Ummm,' Sam thought for a moment. 'It's better than the Chinese we had earlier.'

'Well, I aim to please Samantha,' he smiled at her.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at her as he picked up the plates and took them through to the kitchen.

* * *

Sam stood by the door to the kitchen 15minutes later. She was watching Phil do the washing up, smiling to herself. That was another difference between Stuart and Phil, Stuart always let her do the washing up. She tiptoed towards him and kissed him on the back of the neck. She spun him around and kissed him passionately on the lips. They pulled away and Phil looked at her, 'God your eager tonight,' he smiled.

'I always am when you're around,' she smiled back at him.

He turned back around and dried his hands on a towel before turning back to face Sam. She leant upwards and their lips met again, softly at first but the kiss quickly became more passionate. Phil lifted Sam up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. They pulled away, gasping for breath. 'Oh God Phil, I want you,' Sam gasped as Phil dropped her to her feet.

Phil looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips once more. He lifted her up again and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Sam rested her head on Phil's chest an hour later, sighing happily and gasping for breath. 'Thank you Phil,' she whispered.

'What for?' Phil asked as he stroked Sam's hair.

Sam looked up at him, pulling the sheet up slightly to cover herself. 'For tonight Phil, for dinner, for everything,' she replied as she kissed him softly on the lips.

Phil deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He lightly trailed his finger up Sam's spine and felt her shiver with delight in his embrace. They pulled away and Sam settled down, resting her head on Phil's chest again. 'Night Phil,' she whispered as she planted a light on his chest.

'Night Sam,' Phil replied as he gently kissed the top of Sam's head and wrapped his arms around her.

Sam smiled to herself as she felt Phil's warm arms envelope her. She felt safe with him and with that, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? xx


	19. Morning Declarations

**Hey guys, next chapter for you, sorry about the massive delay in updating. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Sam, Laura (S-Nixon), DetBarb and Tee. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Morning Declarations**

Sam woke the next morning still wrapped in Phil's warm arms, her head still resting upon his chest, which she kissed softly. She gently turned her head upwards towards Phil to see if he was awake, but his eyes were still closed and he had a peaceful smile on his face. She then glanced to the bedside table towards the clock, noticing that it was 6am, she really had been gone all night, just as she had told Stuart that she would be. She sighed contemplating leaving Phil's bed once again, just as she had last week, except this time she didn't want to, she felt so comfortable laying here, she couldn't remember the last time that she had woken like this with Stuart, perhaps never, as he often moved around in bed, never resting in the one spot. She moved one of her arms to wrap around Phil, snuggling once more back into his chest, she then sighed happily and allowed her eyes to close, and they stayed closed until around half an hour later, when she felt a soft kiss upon the top of her head. She smiled and sleepily opened her eyes, greeted by Phil's smiling face

"Morning gorgeous" he whispered to her

"Morning Phil"

"You're still here"

"I am, I didn't want to leave before you saw me"

"I'm glad" Phil replied with a smile

"How glad?" Sam asked cheekily as she half sat up to be face to face with Phil

"This glad" Phil said as he placed one hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulled her close to him, and then kissed her tenderly, then more passionately as Sam wrapped her arms around him.

A couple of minutes later the two of them pulled away, smiling at one another. Sam returned to snuggling into Phil, his arms wrapping around her once more.

Phil looked down at Sam, her blonde hair fanned out over his chest, he was secretly very happy that she hadn't left him this morning, he loved having Sam in his bed, loved spending time with her at work, actually he just loved her altogether. It was times like these, that it could be forgotten that she was married, that she and him were not back in the past, trying to study for their exams.

"I love you Sam" he whispered, not really meaning to blurt it out at this time, but as soon as he did he knew that it was the right thing to say.

Sam, who had allowed her eyes to close once more, felt them spring open and her heart flutter and her stomach lurch all at the same time. Had Phil just said that he loved her again? She wondered what to say next, wondered if she should say that she loved Phil as well, she knew that she had very strong feelings for him, but she was married, to Stuart. She didn't know how she felt, she glanced up towards Phil, whose face looked as white as his sheets, she smiled at him and then leant closer to him, kissing him roughly on the lips, and then trailing kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

"What about work?" Phil asked quietly

"I'm the DI, you can be late today" she said in between kisses

"Sounds good to me" Phil replied as he ran his hands down her back, making Sam's whole body tingle

* * *

A little while later Sam lay next to Phil both of them catching their breath, she turned her head to face Phil's who was smiling happily back at her, he then sat up above her and looked behind her at the clock which now read 7:30am, then he leant down to kiss Sam once more, whispering "I'm heading to the shower, you can join me if you want"

"I'll think about it, but I have to get home and change, or I will be late"

"You're the DI remember, you can be late" he replied with a smirk

Sam laughed and kissed him once more, and then watched as he climbed out of his bed, naked and headed to the bathroom, as he closed the door Sam sighed to herself, as her stomach lurched once more. What on earth was she going to do now? She had no idea, she had never thought that this would get this far once again, especially Phil declaring that he loved her, did she love Phil? She didn't know. Did she love Stuart? She was married to Stuart, but did that mean that she loved him, she didn't know, all that she did know was that she was confused and that was one thing that she hated being. She sighed as she climbed out of the bed, contemplating joining Phil in the shower, as she stood she felt herself wretch and quickly pulling the sheet from the bed, she raced downstairs, managing to hold last nights dinner in before she reached the kitchen sink, where it all came up again, she coughed loudly and then leant against the bench, confusion wasn't good for her, it never had been. She sighed and then wrapped the sheet back around her, heading back upstairs to find her clothes and perhaps Phil too.

Sam couldn't work out what was going on; maybe it was just the stress of the new job taking its toll. The other solution was one she didn't want to think about…just yet.

She re-entered Phil's bedroom and tiptoed towards the bathroom, she quietly knocked on the door. 'It's not locked!' she heard Phil call.

Sam opened the door and smiled at him, 'room for one more?' she asked.

'Always, especially if it's you Sam,' Phil smirked.

Sam smiled at him as she closed the door to the bathroom and dropped the sheet to the floor. She walked towards Phil and stepped into the shower with him. He kissed her softly on the lips. 'Are you OK Sam?' Phil asked when he pulled away.

'I'm fine,' Sam lied.

She stood on the balls of her feet and kissed Phil once more. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands down Sam's body until they reached her waist. Sam put one hand on the back of Phil's neck and used her other hand to pull the shower curtain across…

* * *

Sam and Phil emerged from the shower about 20minutes later. 'Mmm, that was fun,' Phil smirked as he and Sam left the bathroom and entered the bedroom.

'I guess it was,' Sam smiled at him.

She walked round to where her clothes were and sat down on the bed to get dressed. Sam was still thinking about what had happened earlier, Phil's declaration of love and the being sick. She couldn't believe that Phil had said those three words to her all over again. They were the same three words that had effectively ended their relationship 15years ago. Sam didn't know whether she should say anything to Phil or whether she should wait until he raised the subject again himself. She was confused, confused about her feelings towards Phil and her marriage, was she ready to leave 5years of marriage behind for a man she'd only recently met again?

Phil finished getting dressed and walked around to sit next to Sam, 'listen Sam,' he started. 'About what I said earlier.'

'What about it?' Sam asked.

'I told you I love you, have you got nothing to say to that?'

Sam looked at him; it was tearing her up inside, doing this. 'Phil,' she started. 'I just need time, OK? To work out what it is I feel. I'm still married…'

'Not happily though,' Phil cut in.

Sam looked at him, he was right though, she wasn't particularly happy with Stuart, partly because of the nervous wait for the test results and partly because she was too busy thinking about Phil to be truly happy with her husband and her marriage. Sam cupped Phil's face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips, 'I'll see you at work Phil,' she said and with that, she stood up, opened the bedroom door and left.

Phil watched her disappear from view and then sighed to himself, wondering whether history was going to repeat itself.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xxx


	20. Which One?

**Hey guys, next update for you. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Laura (S-Nixon), miss nyx, Tee, buddies, ihearthuxon, DetBarb and ****Thebillnut. Please keep doing so, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – Which One

Sam sighed as she reached Phil's hallway, she bent down and picked up her bag, which she had hastily thrown away as soon as Phil had closed the door last night, before she had started to feel confused, before he had told her that he loved her. He had told her that once before, and that had been enough to send her running, but now she didn't know what she wanted. She hadn't expected Phil to say that to her, but then she hadn't expected it back then either. She opened the door and headed outside, glancing down at her watch, she groaned, she was going to be late for work after all. She walked towards her car and climbed inside, she hesitated as she put the key in the ignition, her mind lost in a million thoughts, she shook her head and after a few seconds she turned the key and drove off quickly.

* * *

Phil stood up as he heard his front door open and then close, he groaned as he headed downstairs. He hadn't meant to blurt out that he loved Sam, but that was how he felt, when he said it he knew that he meant it, time hadn't changed his feelings for her, it didn't matter that she was married and that she was his boss, but it did matter that she hadn't said it back. He didn't want to lose Sam again, having her leave him once was enough, but if she left him this time, then it would be much worse. He wandered aimlessly into the kitchen and sat at the table, perhaps wishing that he could turn the clock back, and that his bolt from the blue would stay hidden. After sitting there for a few moments he eventually stood and headed to Sun Hill. He would respect what Sam had said, and give her all the time that she needed, but not stop hoping that she felt the same.

* * *

Sam pulled up outside her house; Stuart's car was still there, so he hadn't left for work yet. She took a deep breath and walked up the path, her heels clicking on the pavement below, she felt nervous and somewhat worried that each time she returned here that Stuart would have worked out what was going on and then perhaps her choice would be made for her. She turned the door handle and the door swung open, dropping her bag on the floor she headed towards the kitchen

"Morning Sam" Stuart said as Sam jumped with fright

"Morning Stuart, you scared me"

"Sorry babe" he said as he walked towards Sam giving her a soft kiss

"It's alright, I'm just tired"

"You are home late, was it a big case?"

"Yes, very. I'm not home for long now, have to get back. Just came home to change"

"I missed you last night" Stuart said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Sam into a tight hug

"I missed you too" Sam whispered, had she missed him though? She had barely thought about Stuart as a person, just as her husband who she was cheating on. But as she stood here hugging him, she felt so guilty, even more than what she had before.

"I love you Sam" she heard Stuart whisper as the two of them pulled away from one another "I know that you are worried about these results, but whatever they say I want you to know that I am so sorry for the way that I reacted last week"

"I'm sorry too Stuart, I should have told you about what happened. But it was something that I didn't want to relive"

"I understand Sam. Anyway I had better get to work DI Grant has been on my case lately" Stuart said with a smile

"Have a good day" Sam replied with a smile

"I will, you too. Will you be home tonight?"

"I assume so"

"You could always send your DC's out on surveillance" Stuart said jokingly

"Yes, I guess I could" Sam said with a slight laugh

"See you later Sam" Stuart said as he leant towards Sam and kissed her softly on the cheek, then he turned and headed down the hallway towards the front door.

As soon as the door closed behind him Sam sank onto one of the kitchen chairs, Phil had been right earlier, she wasn't happily married, Stuart didn't make her feel like Phil did. But she had been back with Phil for all of a week, that was new and exciting and no-one knew about it besides the two of them, was that the reason that she felt so fantastic when she was with him? Surely she had felt that way when she first met Stuart seven years ago, and then when she had married him five years ago, she must have felt something. She hadn't just married him because he was there, she did love him and they had had wonderful times together before trying for children had clouded their relationship and before their careers had seemed to become more important. She groaned as she stood up and headed upstairs, perhaps today would be a good day to lose herself in her work, as she had been able to do many times in the past, perhaps in helping someone else she would find some clarity in her own life.

* * *

Two days later, Sam still hadn't found any clarity, she was still as confused as she had been on Tuesday morning, the only thing that had changed was the fact that it was now Thursday and the result of her and Stuart's test results were due to be picked up on Monday. She sat at her kitchen table, aimlessly flicking through the pages of her newspaper, as Stuart bustled around the kitchen, readying himself for work. Sam looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back, 'I'm going now Sam,' he said as he leant over to kiss her goodbye. 'I'll see you tonight.'

'Sure,' Sam replied. 'I had better get going myself,'

'Do you want a lift?'

Sam looked at him and smiled, 'no thanks Stuart, I've still got some things I need to sort out,'

Stuart smiled back her, 'I'll see you later Sam,' he said as he kissed the top of her head as he walked past before leaving the kitchen.

Sam heard the door close and she sighed to herself as she got up and went through to the living room, trying to find her things. The same thoughts that had plagued her every moment for the past two days continued to circle her mind. She still hadn't said anything to Phil about what he said on Tuesday morning, she had been sick again yesterday morning and she wasn't beginning to wonder whether it was something more than the stress of her new job. She hadn't spent much time with Phil out of work since his declaration; she was trying to get her thoughts straight. Phil hadn't mentioned what he said since Sam had asked him to give her time to work out what it was that she wanted, but she still didn't know. Stuart was her husband, he had been for the past five years and then there was Phil, the man whom she had run away from at Hendon. She never ever thought that they would end up here all over again; she still didn't know what to do for the best.

Sam found her bag and stood up; she walked into the hall and picked her car keys up before opening the door, leaving her house for another day at work, accompanied by her thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? xx


	21. Waiting For An Answer

**Hey guys, next update for you. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Sam, ihearthuxon, Laura (S-Nixon), DetBarb and Tee. Please keep it up, luv ya all Gemz and Laura xxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20- Waiting For An Answer

Sam pulled up outside Sun Hill station a little while later. She locked her car up and went upstairs, into the main CID office. She went into her office and sat down behind her desk. She looked out of her window and saw Phil leave his desk and open the doors to the main CID office. She smiled to herself as she pulled a piece of paper towards her, quickly scribbling a note. She folded it up and left her office again, walking towards Phil's desk. She put the piece of paper on his desk and walked back towards her office, closing the door as she entered.

Phil re-entered the office a few minutes later, carrying a cup of coffee. 'That's got to be some kind of record,' Jo commented.

'I don't know what you mean Jo,' Phil replied.

'Well, it's only 9:05 and you're already on your second coffee, what's up?'

'Nothing's wrong,' Phil said as he sat down at his desk, putting his cup of coffee down onto his desk.

He saw the folded piece of paper on his desk, convinced that that wasn't there when he left. Curious, he reached out and picked it up. He unfolded it and smiled to himself, the note said: _Interview room 2 1:00. I'll be waiting xxx_.

Phil smiled to himself as he looked towards Sam's office, he caught her eye and Sam turned to smile at him. He tore himself away from Sam's gaze and turned his attention back to his computer and began to type.

* * *

At about 12:50 that afternoon, Phil stood up and left the office again, he walked down to custody and stood outside interview room 2. He looked up and down the corridor, just making sure that he wasn't seen. The only officer he saw was Smithy, who was processing some prisoners on the custody desk. Phil pushed down on the handle and entered the interview room, closing the door behind him. 'I thought you'd be early,' he heard a familiar voice say.

Phil turned around and smiled as he saw Sam sat on the table in the interview room. He locked the door and walked over to her, he kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away, gazing into her eyes, 'have you given any thought to what I said?' he asked.

Sam sighed quietly to herself, 'I've done nothing but think about it since Tuesday morning,' she replied.

Phil nodded; he understood what she was trying to say, 'I need more time Phil,' Sam continued. 'I'm just not ready to make a decision that will impact on my future just yet.'

Phil cupped Sam's face in his hands, using his thumbs to gently stroke her cheeks, as though reassuring her, 'Sam,' he said. 'It's OK, I understand.'

Sam looked up at him, 'you do?'

Phil nodded, 'I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes for you to reach a decision,' he said.

Sam smiled at him as she stood up. She put one hand on the back of his neck, pulling her closer to him as their lips met in a kiss. It was soft and tender at first but quickly, the passion between them began to take over. Phil pushed Sam up against the wall of the interview room and ran his hands down her body reach her waist. Sam reached up and began to unbutton Phil's shirt, which soon fell to the floor. Phil hands made their way back up Sam's body and gently slid her jacket of her shoulders before making a start on unbuttoning her blouse, which fell to the floor on top of Phil's shirt. Sam ran her hands gently down Phil's chest until she reached the top of his trousers, she slowly undone the belt and they too fell to the floor. Phil ran a finger down Sam's spine and unzipped her skirt; she kicked her shoes off and started to kiss down Phil's chest. He brought her head back up to his and kissed her once again, lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to the interview room table and lay her down on it as he went in for another kiss…

* * *

'Hmmm, that was fun,' Phil whispered as she gently kissed Sam's neck.

Sam didn't say anything; she just smiled at him as she went to retrieve her clothes.

Ten minutes later, she and Phil were both fully dressed. 'I think we'd better be getting back,' Sam said. 'Before anyone realises we're missing.'

Phil smiled at her as he kissed her once again, she responded wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam pulled away and unlocked the interview door; she took one last glance at Phil, smiling at him once more before she left.

* * *

Sam switched her office computer about 5:30 that evening. She was still as confused as she was that morning; her work still hadn't done anything to erase the thoughts that were constantly going through her mind. Sighing quietly, she stood up and picked her bag up before leaving her office. She looked around the main CID office and saw that Phil wasn't there, he must've already gone. The only person she could see was Mickey, who had just come off the phone, 'you now off guv?' he asked.

'Yeah, I am Mickey,' she said.

'See you tomorrow guv, have a good night,'

'You too Mickey,' Sam said as she opened the main doors to CID and left.

Phil re-entered the CID office about 5 minutes later, carrying a cup of coffee. He looked into Sam's office and noticed it was empty. Sighing quietly to himself, he walked back towards his desk and sat down. 'Where's DI Nixon Mickey?' Phil asked, trying to sound casual.

'She left about 5 minutes ago sarge,' Mickey replied. 'Why do you ask?'

'Oh no reason,' Phil said as he bent his head back over his paperwork. Sighing as he did so, he hadn't spoken to Sam since their encounter in the interview room earlier in the afternoon, he knew that he had said that he understood that she needed more time, but it didn't mean that each time he saw her, he wasn't hoping that she had told Stuart she was leaving him and that the two of them could now be together. He remembered how she had smiled at him as she turned away from him and headed back towards the office, surely that meant that he meant something to her, he had made the mistake of declaring his feelings to her before and it hadn't ended well and for each day that passed without Sam telling Phil what he wanted to hear, he worried that the result of fifteen years ago would remain, that she would leave him once more.

* * *

Sam sighed as she reached her car in the yard; she wondered why Phil had left without saying goodbye to her, and how long she could not say anything back to him about his declaration. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she couldn't say it, by saying that she loved Phil it meant that her marriage was truly over, that she had made a decision that she couldn't go back on. She knew that it wasn't right to keep stringing Phil along, he was a good man, he didn't deserve someone like her who seemed incapable of making the hard decisions, she groaned as she climbed into the car, she had never thought that she would see Phil again, let alone be confronted by this problem once more. She had made a decision fifteen years ago and had come to regret it over the years, but then there was another decision she had made five years ago when she agreed to marry Stuart, Stuart was safe, loyal and unlikely to ever hurt her, but who was Phil? Someone from her past, someone who she knew loved her, but he was still someone who still had the same reputation that he had had back then. He had two children by two different mothers and somehow he still seemed the riskier option, even after his declaration of love. But when she was with him, she felt as if she was back at Hendon again, back in the time where he sent her flying in the corridor, where their eyes had met for the first time, there was passion there, passion that had re-ignited in the most unusual places, her office and even an interview room. Passion that she enjoyed and made her feel like she hadn't in years, passion that she had perhaps never shared with her husband, perhaps she needed to tell Phil how she felt about him, perhaps she could leave Stuart and the two of them could be together, just her and Phil and the past mistakes could be forgotten. She sighed again as she started the car and reversed out of the yard, hoping for a quiet night at home, where her life would suddenly fall into place.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? XXX


	22. Guilt Overload

**Hey guys, next update for you. Thanks to all who reviewed last time: ****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR (Laura), Sam, Laura (S-Nixon), Tee and DetBarb. Please keep doing so, lots of love Gemz and Laura xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Guilt Overload**

Sam pulled up outside her house a little while later, she had arrived home earlier than what she had for the past couple of days and was surprised to see that Stuart also seemed to be there. She climbed out of the car and as she wandered to the front door she could smell something amazing. She put her key in the lock and just as she was about to turn it, the door swung open, causing her to jump slightly as she was met by the smiling face of her husband.

"Hi" Stuart said happily as he pulled Sam into his arms

"Hi" Sam replied as she fell forward and into Stuart's chest "What's going on?" she asked

"I have a surprise for you" Stuart said smiling

"You do?" Sam questioned as she felt guilt immediately wash over her as she pulled away from Stuart and looked towards the kitchen

"No peeking" Stuart said as he stood in front of her blocking her view "Here give me your bag" Stuart stated as he held out his hand

Sam put her bag into his hand and dropped her keys onto the table by the front door "So what is this surprise then?" she asked

"Close your eyes"

Sam closed her eyes and held out one of her hands, she felt Stuart take hold of it and lead her down the corridor.

* * *

Phil pushed his front door open, in his hands balancing his takeaway dinner and the beer that he had bought just earlier. He had left work soon after speaking to Mickey, he no longer needed to stay into the evenings since Sam's arrival, as now he was more organised. He closed the door with his foot and switched on his living room light as he dropped the dinner onto the table in front of him, he reached for the remote and sat down, flicking the television onto the football and pulling his phone from his pocket. He looked at his phone as he did, contemplating calling Sam or even sending her a message, but he had promised that he wouldn't hassle her about the future, so he decided not to, after all he would see her tomorrow. As he leant forward to pull the lid off of his noodles he wondered what Sam was doing, what she was having for dinner and although he wouldn't admit it, he wondered whether her not saying goodbye to him tonight meant that she had made her decision and that it wasn't him that she had chosen. He shook his head and glanced towards the screen, concentrating on the game in front of him as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles.

* * *

"Open your eyes" Sam heard Stuart whisper as she stopped at what she thought was her kitchen doorway

"Oh Stuart" she replied as her eyes fluttered open taking in the surroundings, her kitchen had been transformed, the table was covered with a crisp white tablecloth and there were two red candles in the middle burning brightly, the rest of the table was laid perfectly with the china that they had received for their wedding.

"Sit down" Stuart said with a smile as he gently pushed Sam towards the table

Sam moved towards the table and went to reach to pull out the back of her chair, but was stopped by Stuart "Allow me" he said, as he moved the chair for her

"Thanks" Sam replied as she sat down, watching as Stuart placed a plate in front of her, pausing before pulling the cover off of the top

"Your favourite" he said with a flourish, as the lid came off to reveal perfectly cooked pasta, topped with sauce, a sprinkling of cheese and a sprig of basil on top to complete the meal.

"Amazing" Sam breathed, truly taken aback by what was in front of her "It looks delicious Stuart, thank you" she said as she reached for her fork and poked it into the top of the pasta.

"It's my pleasure babe" Stuart replied as he sat down opposite her and began to eat his own meal "I just wanted you to have something special"

"That's so sweet of you Stuart" Sam replied with a smile, inside feeling more guilty by the second

"I know how hard you have been working since you began at Sun Hill. All those extra hours, the overnight surveillance and then there is the thing that we haven't been talking about" Stuart continued

Sam said nothing just nodded towards him, her extra hours hadn't been work related, they had been her lies she had told to cover her time with Phil and Stuart hadn't questioned her, he had just believed that she was doing her job, when all along it was something else or someone else that she had been concentrating on. For each moment she sat here listening to Stuart the guilt inside her continued to rise, how could she have considered that it would be easy to leave him, that she could just run off to be with Phil and leave him behind, he didn't deserve that.

"I meant what I said the other day Sam, whatever these results say I want you to know that I love you and that it won't change anything if we can't have children together. It will be good just to know what is going on, but it doesn't mean that if there is something wrong that I am going to run a mile. You are my wife, and I couldn't imagine my life without you" Stuart said quietly

"Are you sure Stuart?" Sam asked cautiously

"It's you that is important babe. Not children. I married you because I love you, not for a family" Stuart said as he reached out for her hand and held it tightly

"I love you too Stuart" Sam whispered as she squeezed his hand back "And thank you for this beautiful meal. It's the most perfect surprise"

"I'm glad that you like it. How was work today anyway?"

"It was alright, a bit more paperwork, like usual"

"So nothing exciting or out of the ordinary"

"No" Sam hesitated, "Nothing at all. How was your day? Is DI Grant still giving you a hard time?" she questioned, desperately trying to change the subject to something that made her feel less like the cheater that she was.

"No, not at all, Mara, DC Miles and I got a confession out of someone today, and that seemed to impress"

Sam smiled "Well done" she said as she pulled her hand away and continued to eat her dinner.

"Don't get too full there" Stuart said cheekily "I have your favourite for desert too"

"Not chocolate cake?" Sam questioned

"Of course it is" Stuart replied "Only the best for you Sam" he whispered

"You are so sweet" Sam replied

"We both deserve something special for a meal after a long day, and besides you can always make it up to me later?" Stuart questioned with a smirk

"Perhaps" Sam replied with an equal smirk and then smiled, as the two of them continued to eat, every so often pausing to say something to one another, or mention something that had occurred during their day at work.

"Where is my dessert then?" Sam questioned later as she ate the last piece of pasta from her plate

"Right here" Stuart replied as he stood up and wandered to the fridge, placing the cake in front of her and then leaning down to kiss her softly "Unless you think it can wait until morning?" he asked with a smile

"Just one piece?" Sam asked

"Of course" Stuart answered as he cut a large slice from the cake. "But you have to catch it" he said as he turned and put the rest of the cake in the fridge and raced upstairs with the other piece

"Now that is not fair" Sam protested

"Then you have to catch me then. Don't you" Stuart said appearing briefly in the doorway poking his tongue out at her

"Perhaps I should get the rest out of the fridge, and eat that instead?" she asked teasingly

"Don't ruin the game" he called

"You'd better hurry then" Sam called with a laugh as she raced upstairs after him, eventually cornering him in their bedroom and jumping on top of him, pulling both of his hands until she could eventually see the piece of cake, which she quickly took a large bite out of. She laughed as she did so, then Stuart tickled her until he leant in to kiss her softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him and pulling at the buttons on her shirt.

* * *

Phil cheered as the final score came up on the television, his team had won. He clicked the remote and the television clicked off playing it's usual annoying little melody, he groaned as he looked towards the pile of cartons in front of him, he had two choices either leave them there for the morning, or move them now, he leant back and thought to himself, if Sam was here then what would she do? Well perhaps they wouldn't have just watched the football, there would have been more interesting things to do, but that was beside the point, she would tell him to move them. He leant forward and scooped the cartons into the plastic bag and tied it tightly, he looked towards his phone, there was no message so he put it in his back pocket, he quickly headed upstairs stopping quickly to drop the rubbish away. He entered his bedroom and began to get ready for bed, when he was changed he sat on the edge of his bed for a moment, before sighing and pulling the duvet around his body, he closed his eyes and thought of Sam, of seeing her the next morning and perhaps arranging another repeat of what had happened today.

* * *

"I love you Sam" Stuart said a short time later, as he kissed her once more, before climbing off the bed to retrieve his clothes from the other side of the room, before putting them in the basket and reaching under the pillow for his pyjamas.

"I love you too" Sam replied as she struggled to catch her breath as she did the same, "I will be back in a minute" she said as she dressed

"Sure" Stuart replied with a smile. "More cake?" he then added

"No" she protested, "just going to turn the lights off downstairs" she said as she headed out of the room, she wandered down the stairs and then headed towards the hallway, looking for her bag, she rummaged around in it and eventually found what she was looking for, she pulled out her phone and looked at it, there was no message from Phil, no call either. She sighed and dropped it into her bag, she wondered why he had left without saying good bye to her, perhaps he was sick of waiting for an answer? She quickly switched all of the lights out and headed back upstairs, smiling at Stuart as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Goodnight Sam" he said as he switched the lamp next to him off

"Goodnight Stuart" she whispered back, leaving her to think in the darkness.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? :) xx


	23. History Repeats

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), SassyJ, Thebillnut, Laura (S-Nixon), Sam, ihearthuxon and DetBarb. Please keep doing so, love you all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22- History Repeats

Sam's eyes flickered open staring around the bright room, glancing at her alarm clock which was still yet to ring, she had hardly slept all night, she felt as if she had been laying here since Stuart had turned the light off hours ago. How could she have thought that she could leave Stuart? Especially after what he had done for her last night, his surprise meal and his speech about how it was her that he loved and it didn't matter that they hadn't had children. How could she leave him now? For someone that she had only known again for just over a week, Stuart was her husband, he was safe, she knew that she could trust him and she knew that she loved him, she would never have married him if she didn't whereas Phil was risky, but perhaps she loved him too, but it came down to who was the person who was less likely to hurt her, and that was Stuart, she sighed to herself quietly, her decision had become clear, she needed to choose Stuart, she had to choose him, somehow she had found herself back here once more, having to end things with Phil when perhaps there was still doubt in her mind that it was the right decision, somehow it seemed that history always had a way of repeating itself.

* * *

Phil's alarm clock rang at about 7o'clock that morning. He reached out and flicked it off. Phil sat up and rubbed his eyes as he sighed to himself. He hadn't stopped thinking about Sam all night, he still couldn't work out why she hadn't said goodbye to him. Maybe she didn't know that he was still there but there was a part of him that kept telling that the reason she hadn't said goodbye to him was because that she'd already made her decision; to leave him and stay with Stuart. Phil got out of bed and went into the bathroom; the same thoughts were continuing to go around his head.

* * *

'Morning babe,' Stuart whispered as he woke up.

'Morning Stuart,' Sam replied as he leant across to kiss her softly on the lips.

'How long have you been awake?'

'Not long, a few minutes,'

Stuart smiled at Sam as she pulled the sheets back and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She shut the door and sighed quietly to herself as she leant against it. She couldn't believe what had happened over the last few days, with Phil's declaration of love and Stuart's surprise the night before. Sam never believed that she'd ever consider leaving Stuart. That was before she unwittingly walked back into Phil's life and they'd restarted their long-dead relationship. She wished more than anything that she could turn back time, go back to before Phil's declaration. Maybe if Phil had made that declaration on Tuesday, she wouldn't be in this position now. She turned the shower on and stepped underneath it, hoping that the jets of water would wash away her problems.

* * *

Phil picked up his car keys from the sideboard. He wanted to get to work early today, to see Sam, he needed to know where he stood.

He stepped outside and locked his door behind him Phil got into his car and drove away, heading for Sun Hill and another day in Sam's company.

* * *

'I'm off now Stuart!' Sam called through to Stuart, who was in the kitchen.

Sam picked up her keys and her handbag as Stuart entered the hall. He walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug, 'I'll see you when you get back,' he whispered, lightly dropping a kiss on top of her head.

'Yeah, you will,' Sam replied.

They pulled away and Stuart cupped Sam's face in his hands. 'I meant everything I said last night, it doesn't matter what the results tell us. If the results turn out for the worst, we've still got each other and that's all that matters to me, I love you Sam,'

'I love you too,' Sam said, the guilt of her secret affair with Phil was beginning to reach its peak.

'I'll see you later,' Stuart replied.

Sam nodded as she walked towards the door and opened it; she stepped outside and closed the door after her. She knew what she had to do but it still didn't away that feeling, the feeling that she was again going to break his heart.

* * *

Sam pulled up outside Sun Hill 10minutes later. She felt her stomach lurch as she saw that Phil's car was parked up outside the station. She knew she had to do this, it was for the best, she thought.

She walked upstairs to CID and went into her office. She sat down and began to attempt to immerse herself in her work. Sam was disturbed from her work and her thoughts by a knock on the door; she looked upwards and saw Phil stood in the doorway. 'What can I do for you Phil?' she asked, trying to keep her voice level.

'PC Green and PC Hollis have just passed on an assault case to me and I was wondering if you wanted to work with me on this,' Phil replied.

Sam looked up at him, meeting his eyes. 'Yeah, why not Phil,' she said, glad of an excuse to get out of the office.

Phil smiled at her, 'are you ready then?' he asked.

Sam nodded, 'yeah, I am Phil; you can fill me in in the car,'

Phil nodded as Sam stood up and felt the office before following in her wake.

Sam and Phil walked into the yard, 'so what is this assault then?' she asked as they approached the car.

'Well, PC Green and PC Hollis found a young IC1 female unconscious in a house on Bagshot Street, she was taken to St Hugh's so we've got to go and interview her,'

'Sounds simple enough,'

Phil nodded as he and Sam got into the car.

* * *

Sam and Phil came back about an hour later. 'Well, that was more straightforward than I thought,' Sam remarked.

Phil smiled at her, 'well, she gave us a description; we'll go and see if BIU can put a name to the description,'

Sam nodded as she followed Phil back into the station.

'Found him!' Sam said triumphantly a little while later.

'Who is he then?' Phil asked.

'Matt Stevens,' Sam replied.

'Well, lets go get him then, you got the address?'

Sam nodded, as she pointed towards the screen, Phil made a note of the address. 'Lets go then,' Sam said as she and Phil stood up.

* * *

Sam and Phil arrested Matt Stevens, he confessed to the assault and he was charged. Sam wrote up the case notes and handed them onto the DCI. She left his office and saw Phil stood at the top of the stairs. 'Sam,' he said as she approached.

'What is it Phil?' she asked as she stopped in front of him.

'Listen, I know I said I wasn't going to hassle you but…have you thought about what I said?'

Sam looked up at Phil; this was the moment she'd been dreading. 'I've made my decision,' she said.

'And?' Phil urged her.

Sam continued to gaze into Phil's eyes and tears began to well up. 'I'm so sorry Phil,' she whispered. 'I just can't do this anymore.'

'This is because of what I said isn't it?'

'No Phil…not just that. It's a combination of everything. After everything we've been through, I still love Stuart and I just can't leave him, he doesn't deserve that,'

'He doesn't deserve you!' Phil retorted.

Sam looked up at him; she could see the hurt in his face, 'suppose we did give it a go, how do I know that you're not gonna go chasing after other women. Look at you Phil, you've got two kids by different mothers and I just don't wanna get hurt, Stuart wouldn't do that to me.'

'What and I would? Is that what you're saying,' Phil asked. 'I would never do anything to hurt you Sam, I love you, you have to believe me,' he added desperately.

'I can't afford to take that risk Phil, I'm sorry,' Sam said. 'It's over.'

She turned around and walked back towards her office, through the main CID door. Phil gazed after her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he watched his now ex lover enter her office and shut the door after her.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? ;) :) xx


	24. Every Decision Has Consequences

**Hey guys, here's the next update for you. Sorry it's taken so long, thanks to Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), ihearthuxon, Laura (S-Nixon), Sam, lildanser91, SassyJ and DetBarb. **

**Please keep doing so, lots of love from Gemz and Laura xxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – Every Decision Has Consequences

Sam shut the door behind her, leaning against it and then sliding to the floor. The tears which she had managed to hold back when speaking to Phil began to emerge, running down her cheeks, she went to wipe them away but then stopped, allowing them to drop onto her shirt, becoming more upset by the minute. She tried to reason with herself, that she had done the right thing, but it didn't hurt any less the second time around. In fact perhaps now it hurt more than it had back then, finally Sam allowed herself to cry and her tears soon became sobs, her body shaking back and forward.

* * *

Phil reached into his pocket and looked for his keys, he couldn't believe what had just happened, his worries about history repeating itself had all come true, she had left him once more, and for the same reason, that she couldn't trust him, he didn't know what to do now, he couldn't convince her that he had changed so she had run away yet again. He sighed and decided that he had done enough work for the day, and now he needed a drink, he turned and walked quickly downstairs, climbing into his car and heading for the Seven Bells, all the while wondering if he had of called Sam last night, would she have believed him when he said he would never hurt her?

* * *

Sam shuffled across her office floor, heading for her bag underneath her desk, she could still feel small tears trickling down her face, she reached inside and pulled out a tissue, wiping at her face carefully.

"You made this choice Samantha, now you are going to have to live with it" she said to herself firmly, as she pulled herself up onto her chair. She reached inside her drawer and pulled out the compact mirror, fixing her appearance so that no-one could guess that she had been crying. She looked down at her watch and realised that she could perhaps just head home, she then peeked out into the main office, there was no sign of Phil, carefully she pulled her coat off the back of her desk, and headed out towards the double doors, no-one noticed that she was leaving and she made no attempt to draw attention to herself, she sighed as she made it to her car and then headed towards home, towards her husband, who she had chosen after all. When Sam arrived at home, her driveway was empty, Stuart was still at Barton Street, she climbed out of the car and she headed inside climbing the stairs straight to her bedroom, it was still early but all Sam could think of was how she wanted to sleep, wanted to forget about the decision she had made today, changing her clothes quickly, she crawled under the duvet and closed her eyes, hoping that the image of Phil's shocked face would disappear by morning.

* * *

Phil slammed the door shut behind him, as he blundered tipsily into his hallway, perhaps he had, had too much to drink but at that precise moment he couldn't have cared less. He looked around the darkened house and then decided that there was nothing to do but go to sleep, before he did though he pulled out his phone and dialled Sam's mobile number, he waited as it rung, but she didn't answer, slurring slightly he left a message "Sam, I love you. Please call me" then he hung up and headed upstairs, flopping onto his bed in his clothes, closing his eyes and perhaps hoping that today was yesterday.

* * *

Sam groaned as she reached out to flick the alarm clock, it was Monday morning, the day she had been dreading. Her weekend had gone extremely fast, leaving her still as confused as ever. She could still see Phil's face, the look of disbelief at being back here once more, he had tried to call her, had texted her, but she had ignored him. She had spent a good part of the weekend in bed, when Stuart had returned home on Friday evening he had wanted to take her to the doctor, but she had managed to talk him out of that, claiming that she just needed to sleep and that she had some 48 hour bug, but the vomiting hadn't alleviated his determination to get her to the doctor, especially on the Sunday morning. She glanced across at him as he was sleeping, gently reaching out to poke him, their appointment was at 9am, and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

Phil opened his eyes slowly, he groaned as he pulled himself up off his bed and wandered towards the bathroom, it was a work day, which meant one thing, he would have to see Sam once again, but this time she was his boss. He had tried to contact her all weekend, but had failed miserably, she really had chosen her husband, it was going to be awkward at work today, then he remembered that it was Monday, she wouldn't be there for the first part of the day, she had her test results, perhaps he could find a case that would take him out of the station, then he wouldn't see her at all.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to come into the station now?" Stuart asked down the phone angrily as Sam wandered into the kitchen.

"I have a medical appointment, I told you two weeks ago that I needed this morning off" Stuart said continuing and then rolled his eyes

Sam sighed as she went to stand next to him, wondering who he was speaking to and what was going on.

"You are, yes Guv. I will see you as soon as I can. Bye" Stuart said and then slammed the phone onto the table, causing it to shake back and forwards.

"How are you feeling?" he asked towards Sam

"Better, what's going on?" she replied

"DI Grant, I have to go into the station now. There's been a problem with my case and it needs fixing immediately"

"What about our appointment?" Sam asked, her voice rising at the end of the sentence

"I'm sorry Sam; you will have to go alone"

"You're leaving me to go to our appointment alone?" Sam asked incredulously, he was the one who wanted these tests and now she was being left to go alone

"I don't have a choice Sam, my case is important"

"What, and finding out whether or not we can have children is less important?"

Stuart didn't say anything, he just stood up, reached for his phone and headed towards the front door, as he left the room he leant over to kiss Sam on the lips, but at the last moment she pulled away, leaving his lips to brush her cheek instead.

As the door closed behind her husband Sam fell back into her kitchen chair, she had been feeling sick before, but now she felt so much worse. She had felt like she had been living in some dream state ever since she had uttered the words "it's over" late on Friday evening, perhaps it was a bad dream, because now she was left to go to St Hugh's alone.

* * *

Phil pulled up outside the station and headed upstairs for his desk, he ignored his colleagues who attempted to speak to him and sat down. He rummaged through his papers looking for something that could keep him occupied all day, his hand brushed against a small folded piece of paper, he opened it slowly and read the note, it was the one that Sam had left for him on Thursday morning, he groaned as he crumpled it into a little ball and threw it into the bin with force.

"Paperwork isn't that bad Sarge" Jo said as she noticed Phil's anger

"Yes, that piece was" he answered slowly, as he glanced upwards to Sam's empty office, how had things gone so wrong, again?

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Turner" the nurse called from the corridor

Sam rose from her seat, her legs feeling light underneath her, "It's just Mrs Turner today" she said quietly as she headed towards the nurse

"Where is Mr Turner?" she questioned, remembering the attention that this couple had drawn to themselves the last time they were here

"Work" Sam said flatly, something more important than me, she thought as she reached the door to the doctor's office

"Dr Pascoe is waiting inside" the nurse said and motioned for Sam to enter the room

"Thanks" she replied

"Morning Mrs Turner" Dr Pascoe said as Sam entered the room and sat down opposite him "Where is your husband?"

"He couldn't make it, something came up at work" she replied

"Are things alright between the two of you?"

"You mean after the last time we were here?"

"Yes"

"They are alright I guess, depends on what you have to tell me I think"

"Well about that, we seem to have found the problem. I want you to have another blood test this morning, just to confirm my diagnosis"

"So the problem is with me then?" Sam asked sadly

"I'm not prepared to say at this moment. There is another nurse waiting down the hall to take your test, we will have the results back in fifteen minutes"

Sam stood and tried to smile towards Dr Pascoe, she headed outside and followed the Sam nurse down the hallway ready for another round of being poked and prodded.

* * *

"Sarge, are you busy?" Terry asked, approaching Phil's desk

"Not particularly" Phil said with a groan

"There's been an assault on the Cole Lane , do you want to come?"

Phil glanced at his paperwork and then again towards Sam's office "Sure" he replied as he stood up and followed Terry out into the yard, wishing that he wasn't wondering what Sam was doing, and whether or not she had the results to her tests yet.

* * *

Sam sighed as she sat back down in Dr Pascoe's office a short time later, she had still not heard from Stuart, she had half hoped that perhaps he might have showed up at the last minute, but she had been left alone. She looked towards Dr Pascoe, expecting him to speak, he cleared his throat and began

"Mrs Turner, we have the results of your tests"

"It is bad news isn't it?" Sam asked, almost expecting the inevitable, news for her always seemed to be the worst

"Your first test results showed low levels of a certain hormone, that is the reason for the second test which you have just had" Sam nodded slowly as he continued

"However it seems that the issue may very well be with Mr Turner. The sample which we took from him two weeks ago showed that he has a very low sperm count"

Sam felt shocked, as she managed to ask "That means?"

"It is very unlikely, almost impossible that the two of you will ever conceive a child naturally"

"But I was pregnant though, two years ago" Sam protested, feeling a pain in her chest, she would never get the chance to have another child again

"I am aware of that, however to be absolutely sure of what has occurred Mr Turner will have to have more tests, but the results are very accurate"

"So my hormone levels are fine?" Sam asked, wondering why she had needed to be poked and prodded once more today

"They are fine, perfectly normal"

"I guess that is good" Sam said softly, as she went to stand, trying to take all of this new information in "I guess I need to talk to Stuart then, tell him what has happened. So there is no chance of this being wrong?" she asked

"I'm sorry Mrs Turner, I know that this wasn't the news that you wanted to hear"

"It isn't your fault Dr Pascoe; it is my husband's I guess. Or perhaps we just weren't meant to be parents together" she said as she headed for the door

"Mrs Turner there is something else" Dr Pascoe called after her "Do not take this the wrong way please, but in the last two weeks have you slept with someone other than your husband?" he questioned bluntly

Sam spun around, not knowing what to say, instantly thinking of Phil "Why?" she managed to spit out

"Your blood test, it showed that you are pregnant, very recently pregnant, and given what I have told you this morning it cannot be your husband's"

Sam instantly almost subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach, suddenly the vomiting all made sense; she was pregnant with Phil Hunter's child again. She looked up towards Dr Pascoe wanting to say something, anything in fact, but instead she felt the room begin to spin, thoughts crowding her head, her hand reached back for the wall and then her legs began to shake underneath her and everything went black, as Sam slid down the wall and landed on the floor with a bump.

**

* * *

**

Reviews??


	25. Facing The Truth

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update for you. I apologise its taken me forever to update. My latest obsession has taken over my life! The change of pen-name explains that!**

**Thanks so much to review who constantly reviews, I will try and update this more regularly for you!**

**Please keep reviewing, love you all Gemz and Laura xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – Facing The Truth

Sam felt a hand patting her face, and a cool feeling on her forehead, she managed to open her eyes slowly and glanced around the room, her eyes struggling to recognise where she was.

"Mrs Turner, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" she heard a familiar voice say as she suddenly realised that she was in the doctor's office

"I'm pregnant?" she asked quietly

"Yes, not very far along though, and given your history you need to take things slowly, but you are indeed pregnant" Dr Pascoe said as he held out his hands to Sam

"I will be careful" Sam replied as she pulled herself up of the floor and went again to leave

"Mrs Turner, what are you going to tell your husband?" Dr Pascoe called after Sam as she began to disappear

"I don't know" Sam replied bluntly

"You need to make yourself an appointment to see another doctor; I can call you with a recommendation and forward your medical records for you"

"Thank you" Sam managed to utter, her mind unable to concentrate on what was happening

"I will have my receptionist call you later today; I assume that work is the best place to reach you"

"Yes that would be best" Sam replied quietly, as she wandered out of the office closing the door behind her, as soon as she was out of sight, she leant back against the wall and closed her eyes, what was she going to do now?

Sam was pregnant once again with Phil Hunter's child; history was repeating itself once more. Sam was confused; she didn't know what to do about this baby. In an ideal world, she knew she'd want to keep the baby. She knew that she wanted another child, Stuart couldn't give her that and perhaps, this might be her last chance.

However, this wasn't an ideal world. The other option open to her was to have an abortion, Stuart couldn't have kids and maybe, they just had to accept that they weren't meant to be parents together. Sam still loved Stuart, she knew that she did. Even now, she still loved him and somehow, even after finding out that she was pregnant with his child, Phil still seemed to be the riskier option. She didn't know how Phil truly felt about her, he'd told her he loved her but all Sam could think about was how many others he'd said those words to, and how many of those he'd let down. Sam didn't know what would happen. She had to make a decision and whatever her decision, it would have a big impact on her future.

Sam opened her eyes and looked around; she was still in the hospital corridor. Somehow, Sam hoped that everything that had happened this morning had been a terrible dream. It wasn't though, it was real. She sighed quietly to herself once more and began to walk down the corridor, towards the car park.

* * *

Sam parked her car outside Sun Hill Station about 20minutes later. She got out of her car and went upstairs to the main CID office. One thing she noticed was that Phil wasn't in the office, she sighed quietly to himself, maybe he was just out on a job but she thought that he might have just got out of the office to get out of seeing her. She still hadn't been able to rid herself of the look on his face when she ended things with him. Sam hadn't seen him since they'd had that conversation and she had no idea how he was coping.

She entered her office and sat down behind her desk, sighing quietly to herself once more. Sam was just about to open her desk drawer and pull out some paperwork when a knock on her door disturbed her from her thoughts. She half-hoped that it might have been Phil; she looked up and saw Jo stood in the doorway, 'what can I do for you Jo?' Sam asked.

'I've just had a case brought up to me and I was wondering if you wanted to help me out,'

Sam thought for a moment, 'yeah, why not Jo,' she said. 'What's the case?'

'Well, PC's Stamp and Hollis nicked a suspect who was in possession of counterfeit goods and we need to find out who's supplying him with the goods,'

'Sounds relatively stress-free,' Sam said, remembering what the doctor had said to her, about taking things easy.

Jo nodded, 'shall we go then?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, why not,' Jo replied.

Sam stood up and followed Jo out of her office and CID.

* * *

As predicted, the day was fairly stress-free for both Sam and Jo. The suspect gave up the name of his supplier, he was a shop owner who was trying to stop his business from going under and they were both charged. Sam finished writing up the paperwork for the job at about 5:30 that afternoon, she hadn't seen Phil all day, maybe he was avoiding her because of what she'd said. She sighed quietly to herself, she had hoped to see him today, just to clarify a few things in her head, the baby was now an issue too. Sam picked her stuff up and left the office, to head home to her husband, who in the end, she had chosen over her lover.

* * *

Sam pulled up outside her house about 10minutes later, she saw the lights on in her living room and Stuart's car in the driveway, meaning he was already home. It was raining so Sam ran from her car to unlock the door and entered the hallway, putting her bag down on the bottom of the stairs as she did so. 'Stuart!' she called as she walked down the hallway.

She peeked around the kitchen door, he wasn't there. 'In here!' Stuart finally called back.

Sam went through to the living room and saw Stuart sat on the sofa. 'Hey babe,' he said as he saw Sam stood in the doorway.

'Hey,' she replied as she sat down beside Stuart on the sofa.

'Sam…' Stuart started. 'I'm sorry about missing the appointment this morning, what did they say?'

Sam looked at him for a moment, she knew she couldn't tell him the truth, about his low sperm count and her pregnancy, she didn't know what he'd do, 'ummm,' Sam started. 'They said they needed a bit more time to look over the results, just to make sure their findings are accurate,' Sam lied.

'Did they say when?'

Sam shook her head, 'the doctor said he'd ring,' she said.

Stuart nodded. Silence descended between the couple. 'I'm gonna go out for a bit Stuart,' Sam finally said.

'What for?' Stuart asked

Sam stood up, 'I just need to clear my head,' she replied.

'But it's raining,'

'Then the rain might help,' Sam said vaguely as she left the living room, picked her bag up from the hallway and left the house.

Sam got into her car and drove off; she knew exactly where she was heading.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xxx


	26. Telling Him

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update for you, sorry once again that its taken so long. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, we really do appreciate it.**

**Please keep doing so, lots of love Gemz and Laura xxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25 – Telling Him

Sam pulled up outside Phil's house, the windscreen wipers on her car going as fast as they could. She turned off the engine and climbed outside, the rain soaking through her coat. She stared into the front window of his house, she could tell that he was there; she could see the television flickering on the wall. It was the first time she had seen him since she had broken up with him, the first time since she now knew that the baby she was carrying was his. She walked closer to his house, the rain dripping down her back, her hair drenched and sticking limply to her face. She stopped as soon as she caught sight of him, he was lying on his sofa, legs propped on the edge of his table and a beer in one hand, his focus on the television in front of him. Sam tried to move forward, to continue towards his door, but her legs simply wouldn't move, they seemed to be glued to the spot, it didn't matter that she was getting saturated, so much so that her teeth were beginning to chatter. She stared at him just watching his face, watching as he seemed to laugh at the program. The past two days without speaking to him had been torture for Sam, this wasn't like fifteen years ago, and she seemed sure that she had never felt this way about Stuart before. She was pregnant to Phil, after such a short amount of time, she had spent two years trying to have a child with Stuart, perhaps this was the way of her finally being able to admit that she loved Phil, that she needed him, that she should trust him, her hand slid down her wet clothes and rested on her stomach, her child deserved a mother who was willing to trust its father. Not a mother who stayed with her husband out of obligation or out of guilt, Sam sighed as the rain continued to fall, trying to pull her hair back from her face, she had needed to see Phil to make this decision, but she still didn't know what to say, she turned around and headed back to her car, but it was too late, Phil had already seen her and was immediately out of his seat and at his door.

'Sam!' he called after her as she turned away from him.

She didn't answer, she'd forgotten the car was there and was now walking away. 'Sam!' Phil called again as he tried to catch up with her.

Still, she didn't answer. Phil caught up with her and gently took her arm. She spun around and was now facing him, 'Sam,' Phil repeated. 'What are you doing here?'

'I…' Sam started. 'I just needed to see you.'

'What for?' Phil asked.

Sam looked up at Phil, gazing into his eyes. 'I'm pregnant Phil…with your baby,' she said.

Phil let go of Sam's arm and she began to walk back towards her car. She opened the door and Phil came up behind her. He grabbed her arm once again and she wheeled around. Their faces were centimetres apart; Phil closed the gap between them and kissed her softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They were both getting soaked out there in the rain, but they didn't care.

They pulled away and Phil looked down at Sam, tears had begun to well up in her eyes. Soon enough, the tears were rolling down her cheeks, mixing with the rain water that was soaking her. 'Sam,' Phil said as he realised that it was tipping it down with rain, 'lets go inside, you can tell me everything then.'

Sam nodded, 'I guess it'll give me a chance to dry off,' she smiled wryly.

Phil nodded too and he followed Sam inside the house, closing the door as he entered.

Sam stood glued to the floor, her clothes dripping water onto the carpet beneath her. She didn't know what to say, Phil hadn't expressed any real opinion to the news that she was pregnant, but he had kissed her. She shivered with the cold, which did not go unnoticed by Phil.

"Sam, come inside" he motioned as he walked towards his sofa and retrieved a blanket that was lying on the back of it, he walked over to her and wrapped it around her "Sit down. I will be back in a minute"

Sam didn't reply she just wandered to the sofa and sat down, watching as Phil left the room. She wasn't sure where he had gone, she pulled the blanket tighter around herself and sunk back into the couch, closing her eyes, wondering where she would begin when Phil asked her to explain.

"Here, put these on" Phil said as he re-entered the room, carrying one of his t-shirts and a pair of tracksuit pants, he held them out to Sam, as she opened her eyes and then stood up.

"Just go up to the bathroom, and I will make you a cup of tea" he said with a smile

Still Sam said nothing, she just nodded and gave a small smile back, she then left the room and headed upstairs. Once inside the bathroom, she glanced towards the mirror, she looked like an absolute fright, her hair was wet and stuck flat to her head, her mascara was left in remnants down her cheeks, and her clothes were still soaked. She pulled them off and hung them on the towel rail, the water still dripping off them rhythmically, she dried herself with the towel and put on the clothes that Phil had given her, then looking towards the mirror she bent over the basin and splashed her face with warm water, cleaning off the black patches, she then rummaged around in the cabinet and found the hair dryer, blasting her hair with the warm air. Finally she looked at herself once again, she was dry now, but still so confused, she sighed and headed downstairs.

Phil looked up as Sam entered the room, dressed in his white t-shirt and faded grey tracksuit pants, she hadn't said anything to him since they had come inside, and his head was spinning with the news that she was pregnant, but he wanted to know how she was so sure that the baby was his. He smiled once more and held out the steaming cup of tea.

"Thanks Phil" Sam finally managed to say as she took the cup of tea and sat down on the sofa beside him, gently she placed the cup to her lips and sipped the warm liquid, and as she did she began to feel slightly warmer.

"I guess you want to know what I am doing here?" she asked cautiously

"You are always welcome here" Phil said quietly

"What I told you outside, I'm sorry to just blurt it out like that, but it just sort of came out"

"It's OK Sam"

"I guess you want to know what is going on though?" Sam asked

Phil didn't say anything, he just nodded back

"At my appointment this morning they took more blood to determine that their results were correct, and the test showed that I am pregnant"

"But you said that it was my baby, how can you know this?"

"Because Phil" Sam started "The other results showed that Stuart has a low sperm count and that this baby, our baby, was only conceived in the last two weeks"

"It shows up that soon?" Phil questioned

"Yeah I guess it does, modern medicine" Sam said with a sigh

"I'm sorry Sam" Phil said quietly

"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked worriedly, what was he going to say next?

"About Stuart. Have you told him?" he asked

"It isn't your fault Phil and no I didn't tell him anything, I didn't know what to say, I just knew that I had to see you" she said quickly, without even realising what she was saying

"But you told me?" Phil questioned

"I know" Sam said quietly "You're the father though"

"Did he ask about the results?" Phil questioned once more

"Yes, I told him that they weren't ready yet, that they needed more time" Sam said as he voice began to waver "I don't know what I am going to do Phil" she said as a tear began to appear out of the corner of her eye

Phil reached out and wrapped his arms around Sam pulling her closer to him, "You will work it out Sam" he said as he gently kissed the top of her head

"How?" Sam questioned quietly "I can't even look at him" she said as she snuggled into Phil's warm chest, breathing in his familiar smell

"Then don't" Phil stated flatly

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she glanced up towards him

"Stay here tonight Sam, with me" he replied

"How will that help?" Sam asked

"It will give you time to think, and besides you cannot put those wet clothes on again. You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep down here"

"I'm not taking your bed Phil, and what am I meant to tell Stuart?" she asked

"Text him, tell him that you have an urgent call to Sun Hill"

"And then what?" Sam asked

"You stay here"

Sam looked at Phil closely, he still had his arms wrapped around her, it made sense to stay here tonight, she couldn't face going back to Stuart, his questions about the tests, his meaningless chatter about police matters. She moved out from under Phil's arms and walked towards the hallway, bending over she pulled her phone out of her bag, typing out a new text message and sending _Hi Stuart, won't be home tonight, while I was out the DCI rang me and I am needed at the station ASAP, emergency. Sam xx_ She then turned her phone onto silent, slipping it into the pocket of Phil's pants that she was wearing, and headed back into the lounge where Phil was sitting waiting for her.

"Done?" Phil asked as she sat down beside him once more

"Done" Sam replied, as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders once more, her head leaning on his as the television played softly in the background

Phil reached forward for the remote and turned up the volume, and the two of them sat together watching the seemingly less complicated lives of the actors on the screen. Sam reached into the pocket and noticed there was a new message she opened it and read _OK. Stuart x_. She sighed and then placed the phone on the table next to her. Then she leant back in closer to Phil and closed her eyes, wanting her thoughts to stop and the right decision to become clear, Phil hadn't expressed any opinion either way or the other about her being pregnant, and as soon as she told Stuart the real reasons about the tests and that she was pregnant, then all would be revealed and he would know that she had cheated, she could just never tell him the real results of the tests, but she couldn't do that to Phil, and certainly couldn't do that to her child, her child deserved to know its father, deserved to know Phil.

Phil looked down towards Sam, her eyes were closed, but her face was not calm, it was wrinkled at the nose, as if she was deep in thought. Here she was laying with him again, and this time she was pregnant, he knew that he was happy about this latest revelation, but he couldn't tell her that, he didn't know what she was thinking, he would be here for her tonight, and perhaps tomorrow she might tell him those three words that he had waited fifteen years to hear. He gently nudged her shoulder "Sam" he whispered "Head up to bed"

Sam opened her eyes sleepily "Only if you come too"

"I will stay here. You need the bed"

"Phil please" she said quietly, she felt bad enough as it was, she hadn't seen him since she had ended their affair and had turned up soaking wet on his doorstep with an announcement of a pregnancy, and yet he had welcomed her into his house and had comforted her.

"Alright Sam" he replied as he went to stand up, Sam followed and the two of them headed upstairs.

Sam climbed into Phil's bed, snuggling under the duvet, Phil reached underneath his pillow and pulled out his pyjamas, he stood next to the bed and changed his clothes, Sam closed her eyes to begin with, but couldn't help sneaking a peak at his bare chest, he really was gorgeous. She pulled the end of the duvet back and Phil climbed under it, she leaned closer to him and whispered "Goodnight Phil and thank you"

Phil wrapped one arm around her and whispered back "Goodnight Sam" then he reached out for the lamp and switched it off, the room was then suddenly dark, Sam closed her eyes and hoped that when she opened them in the morning all her questions would be answered.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? xx


End file.
